The Vampire and The Werewolf
by Dreamer4ever22
Summary: Here's a Edward/Jacob story. there's a summary inside. it's not my best summary but please give this story a chance and read it. Bella is not in it. Rated M! Warning: Lemons! Male/Male. MPEG. and minor bad language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's a story of Edward and Jacob. I have read Edward and Jacob stories and wanted to write one of my own! Don't know how many chapters there will be, it will be less than 10 I knew that much. And F.Y.I,I started writing this a week ago. So I have over 16,000 words.

I was planning on doing it as a one shot but then I thought it was too long for a one shot for me. As I was writing the middle of the story and most of the ending I made up my mind and decided that I would do chapters instead.

This chapter alone has over 8,000 words! That's new for me! Anyway here's the first chapter! Hope you like it!

WARNING: M Rated! Male/Male. Lemons. MPEG! Minor language.

Summary: Edward proposed to Bella but she said no and moved to Florida. Edward is in a deep depression. Jacob has a secret, one that he hid very well since that day in the woods near Bella's house. Jacob had Imprinted on Edward. One day the pack found out and tried to kill him. His imprint finds him and cares for him. Can Edward return Jacob's love?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephine Meyer does.

**The Playlist for this story:**

**In the dark by Dev**

If the walls could talk by Celine Dion

**The day I fall in love by Dolly Parton and James Ingram**

You're still the one by Shaina Twain

**Gotta believe in something by Emily Osment**

A little more personal by Lindsay Lohan

**Two more lonely people by Miley Cyrus**

Runaway by Linkin Park

**I don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith**

**Forever and always by Shaina Twain **

_**The Vampire and The Werewolf**_

Chapter one

EPOV

Bella. My Bella left. She did not want me. I had proposed to her and she laughed in my face. She had left on the next available flight to Jacksonville.

My dead heart felt even more dead. I had no reason to live if you call this living. I sat in my room just staring at the wall. My family had tried to cheer me up but I just growled at them.

They backed off when I threw my couch though my door. They knew that it wouldn't hurt them but they backed off anyway.

I know that they are very worried. Esme most of all. I can hear their thoughts, but I choice to ignore them.

It has been at least three months since I have fed. I know from what Carlisle said that it will not kill me but the burning pain in my throat felt good.

Two days after Bella left I tried to go to Italy but unfortunately my brothers stopped me by tackling me to the ground and sitting on me until I said that I was going to stay.

I caved in and stayed. They all told me that Bella was not worth it.

"Edward, honey, if she doesn't want to marry you then she is not the one for you!" said Esme gently.

As I remembered that I smiled, she's right. If Bella had loved me like she said she did then she would of jump up and down screaming her head 'yes!' but she didn't.

I jumped up and gasped as I realized that Bella had been using me, to gain immortality.

I normally don't swear but...that BITCH!

I punched the wall with my fist. I did more damage to the wall then my fist.

My door opened and Emmett came in.

"Dude! Do Jasper and I have to sit on you again?" said Emmett slowly as he made his way carefully over to me.

I shook my head.

"No. I just had an epiphany. Bella fucking used me! She was using me to gain immortality!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, which was pretty loud considering that I had no reason for them.

Emmett looked at me and I read his mind. _He finally realized what we all realized the moment Bella left_ he thought sadly.

"Yeah, I finally realized." I said pitifully.

"Hey, she fooled all of us!" said Jasper as he came in the room.

The rest of my siblings came in and sat down on my bed. I sighed and looked at them. They are my family. I need to move on.

"I'm going to go hunt. Anyone want to come with?" I asked. They shook their heads saying that they hunted earlier.

I smiled at them then gave them each a hug. I ran out of the house at top speed. It felt good to run again. I had been sitting down for three months!

I ran toward the treaty line and ran along it not going into the wolf land. I stopped at a clearing and let my guard down, I gave into the vampire sense.

I nose flared as I smelled my favorite meal, mountain lion. I ran toward the smell at top speed. I jumped though the bushes and tackled my prey.

After feeding off a lion and three older deers I felt so much better. My mind cleared up a little. I walked back toward the house.

I was still about three miles away from the house when I smelled it. Blood.

And a wet dog smell. And something else I couldn't put my finger on. It was a husky smell, I found myself liking the smell a little too much.

I followed the scent of the blood and realized that it was coming from the north. I reached the treaty line and looked around and saw nothing. I opened up my hearing and I span my mind out.

I could hear a heart beating and labored breathing but it was coming from my side of the line. I turned to the right and followed the heart beats.

The heat beats sounded really irregular. I started to run at vampire speed.

I reached an small hill that went downward. What I saw at the bottom was not what I was suspecting.

Jacob Black was at the bottom of the hill covered in dead leaves and dried blood.

I gasped and jumped down to him. I ran over to him and looked him over. It looked like wolves attacked him.

But that was crazy. Jacob was strong and a werewolf. Could of Jacob's pack did this to him?

"Jake? Can you hear me? It's Edward Cullen." I said softly as I lifted him up into my arms.

He let out a whimper and opened his eyes slightly.

I could hear his thoughts clear as day.

_No! They found me. Can't fight anymore. OH! It's him. My golden eyes. My Edward. My mate. My...imprint. _Jacob Thought before he fell unconscious.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I could not get what I just heard wrapped around my mind. My very roomy vampire mind. (Does that make sense?)

Jacob Black, a werewolf had imprinted on me, Edward Cullen, a vampire.

JPOV

The day started out like any other day. I made myself breakfast then went to the beach for an hour.

I was walking back to my house when I heard the howl. I quickly took off my clothes and phased into the russet wolf.

I rolled my eyes as I heard Sam's thoughts, he was just checking to see if we were all on our toes.

_Jake, at any moment a rogue vampire could come though here. We must be prepared!_ Said Sam.

I knew that. But, didn't like having the heart attack scare when there was no said rogue vampire.

Sam laughed at that as well as the others in the pack.

We all met at a meadow. I realized that it was _his_ meadow. I quickly erased that thought before the pack heard it.

Sam wanted us to run and fight with a partner. We needed to be on our toes or rather paws in this case.

After two hours of this, everyone getting hungry.

_Okay, that was good! If a rogue vampire would come though here, it will be history before it can if read the welcome sign!_ said Sam happily.

_Hey, I was wondering if anyone heard anything about the Cullen's? _Asked Seth innocently.

_Yeah, I ran into the doctor early this morning. I asked how they were fairing and he said that they were okay...but, um, E-Edward has been in a frozen state of mind since Bella left, he has not hunted since, and two days after she left his two brothers had to stop him from going to Italy. _Said Sam sadly, the Cullen's and the pack had became sorta like strained friends.

I looked up at Sam when he said Edward's name. Edward was frozen and he was not feeding. Edward was in pain! Edward's pain was my pain!

I didn't even know that I was projecting my thoughts to the pack until it was too late.

_You imprinted on a leech? A man? You are a faggot! _Shouted Paul, Sam, and Leah at the same time.

The others were just shocked. I could feel that Seth really didn't care, as long as I was happy.

Before I could even blink or run. Paul and Sam were on me. I let out a howl as their razor sharp canine teeth sank into both of my flanks.

I whipped around sank my own teeth into Sam's neck then I, with claws out raked my paw down Paul's muzzle.

By doing that it gave me a five second head start to safety. It wasn't much but I will take it.

I could hear them growling behind me but they were at least a hundred yards behind. My side was gashing out blood. Why wasn't it healing?

My head was spinning with the blood loss. Where to go? Where to go? I thought in panic. I couldn't go home, my father would tell them I was there.

I had no other friends besides the pack. I was about a mile away from the treaty line. Wait! The Cullens! They will help me!

I ran faster toward my only safe haven. I crossed the line and phased back and put on my clothes. I had lost Paul and Sam several miles back.

I walked slowly toward the Cullen's house. I was about two miles away. I called out in my head, hoping beyond everything in me that Edward would be listening.

I wasn't watching where I was going and I tripped over a tree root and tumbled down a hill. I blacked out before I got to the bottom.

The next thing I know is that I was being lifted up into strong arms. I gasped.

_No! They found me. I Can't fight anymore._

I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful sight before me. Edward!

_ OH! It's him. My golden eyes. My Edward. My mate. My...imprint._

That was the last thought I had before I blacked out again.

EPOV

I ran at top speed with Jacob...Jake in my arms. He was bleeding badly from his sides.

When I was a hundred yards from the house I yelled out "Carlisle! I need your help!"

Just as I broke thought the trees I saw my whole family outside. Carlisle took one look at the body in my arms before he ran full speed toward me.

"What on earth happened, Edward?" he asked as he checked over Jake.

"I have no idea! I found him like this!" I said.

"We have to get him into my office, he's lost so much blood!" he said.

"I thought the wolves heal themselves, shouldn't he have been healed by now?" I said as Carlisle and I ran to the house and right toward and into his office.

I laid Jake down on the hospital bed that was there.

"Well, normally he would of healed by now but judging by the bites, it was wolves that bit him. And it brakes my heart to say it was two wolves from his pack. And they are deep." said Carlisle as he grabbed the right stuff to help Jake.

I looked at the russet skin boy and suddenly realized that he was not a boy, he was a man. I took in the shaggy black hair, the high cheekbones and the full red lips.

As I stared at the lips, I wondered what it would be like to kiss them. Would they be soft as they looked? I wonder what it would taste... I stopped himself.

What the hell I am I thinking? I am not gay! However, I am very drawn to the werewolf lying on the hospital bed.

"Carlisle help him, please!" I said desperately. Carlisle looked at me and saw something in my eyes.

"I'm going to do everything in my power, son." he said as he started to cut though Jake's blood soaked t-shirt.

I gasped sharply when the fabric was pulled back. It took all my strength not to leave Jake to go and kill those wolves who did this to him.

Carlisle worked fast. An hour later and 32 stitches later, we moved Jake into my room. I covered him up with a blanket then went downstairs.

As soon as I walked into the living room, Jasper gasped and looked at me.

"You're in love!" he said.

"What!" said the others expect Carlisle.

"Who?" asked Esme looking at me.

I opened my mouth to tell her but it was Carlisle who answered "Jacob. He's in love with Jacob."

Everyone was quiet for a minute.

"I didn't know you swag that way." said Emmett slowly.

I sighed "I didn't either. I'm a little freaked out right now but all I know is that I love the boy that is sleeping in my bed right now. And for now that is enough."

My family stared at me. Esme was the first one to move, she came over and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm so happy for you!" she said, if she was human she would be bawling right now.

Jasper came over and clapped me on the back, then Emmett.

Alice just pouted and said "I'm happy for you, Edward. But did have to be a werewolf? I can't see them!"

I just laughed. I knew she was joking.

"I'm sorry to be a drowner but...does Jacob return the feeling?" said Rosalie, I was surprise at that. I thought she would of gagged and go ballistic on me.

"Actually, when I found him I read his mind. When I met him again after his change, he had imprinted on me." I said slowly.

Esme squealed in excitement. Everyone gathered me into a hug.

We broke apart when we heard a groan from upstairs. I looked at the stairs and then back to my family.

"Go, sweetheart." said my mom as she lightly pushed me toward the stairs.

I smiled as I went up the steps. I slowly went toward my room. I could hear Jake's thoughts.

_Where am I? What happened?_

I opened my door and stuck my head inside. I saw that Jake was sitting up on my bed. The blanket that I had placed on him was now draped around his hips.

I stared at his chest. It was magnificent. The muscles he has was doing something to my lower parts.

I looked lower and had to hold back a groan. Damn! The boy. Man, I quickly corrected myself had a freaking eight-pack!

I started to think about what might be lower. But I was snapped out of the thought by someone clearing their throat.

I looked up and saw that it was Jake who had cleared his throat. He was looking at me with an odd expression.

I tried to read his thoughts but he was blocking me.

I cleared my throat as I walked into my room.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. I stopped and stood at the end of the bed.

He looked at me.

"You finding me in the woods was real wasn't it." he said softly.

I nodded and said "Yes, I found you."

I realized that what I had just said had double meaning for me.

Jake smiled at me and said "Thank you, Edward!"

Oh! The way he said my name! I felt my nether regions stirring again.

This never happened to me before. Sure, I got the occasional morning wood but I have never gotten an hard on since my change from human to vampire.

When I was with _her_ I did not get one hard-on. Now, looking back if I was attracted to her I would of felt something sexual for her.

But, I never did. Seeing Jake half naked and my manhood was swelling by the second! His voice made it swell even faster.

I turned around to hide the very potent erection that I was supporting. I grabbed the computer chair and sat down.

I looked back at Jake hoping that he did not see anything.

It looked like he didn't.

I sighed and leaned forward and placed my elbows on my thighs.

"What happened Jake?" I asked softly, looking deep into his dark brown almost black eyes.

JPOV

I heard a loud noise that woke me up. I blinked against the harsh light coming from though the window. I looked around me and saw that I was in a bedroom. And in a king size, very comfortable, bed.

I slowly sat up. Groaning out loud when I felt something pull at my sides. I lowered the blanket and saw stitches in my sides.

I counted them 16 on each side. 32 fucking stitches!

I sighed and ran a hand though my shaggy hair.

_Where am I? What happened? _I thought.

The door suddenly opened and a mane of bronze color hair stuck in. I saw the golden eyes of my imprint. I quickly closed off all my thoughts.

But, it looked like he was not trying to read my mind. It looked like he was studying my chest.

That was a stupid thought. He would never love me like I love him. But as his eyes lowered, I saw something in his eyes.

Lust? Love?

Okay, maybe when I fall down the hill I hit my head.

Edward opened the door wider and slipped in. I had to hold in my gasp. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt that showed his chest and abs. Black jeans that rode low on his hips.

I thanked god that I was sitting on the bed. My cock went of zero to ready to freaking blow in two seconds.

I knew I had to do something before I jumped out of the bed and tackled him. I cleared my throat.

Edward looked up. I had to stifle a laugh cause he looked so cute with the deer-caught-in-the-headlight look.

Maybe. Just maybe, he likes me. My inner wolf was begging that our mate might like us. Love us even.

I made sure that I was still blocking my thoughts from him.

He cleared his throat and walked in.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. He stopped and stood at the end of the bed. Closer I wanted to yell out.

I just looked at him.

"You finding me in the woods was real wasn't it." I said softly.

It was true. I thought him finding me in the woods was a dream.

He nodded and said "Yes, I found you."

I smiled at him and said "Thank you, Edward!"

I saw his eyes darken and he stiffened. I looked at him. What was wrong with him? I stiffed the air to see if there was any threat.

Oh! I could smell his arousal.

Holy shit! He was getting aroused. I looked down and saw that his black jeans had a very potent erection that strained the cotton.

Seeing that my own erection strained against my own jeans. I was over the moon. This meant that my imprint loves me. Right?

Edward turned around and quickly grabbed the computer chair and sat down.

He looked back at me. I think he was hoping that I did not see anything.

Hmm. Maybe I could play with him a little. After all he played with me those past few months, even if he did not know it.

Kissing _her_, holding _her _hand. Wearing tight shirts and having that crazy sex hair every time I saw him.

Besides I overheard him tell one of his brothers that he like to play 'hard to get'

And I will gladly play!

I made my face indifferent as he looked at me.

He sighed and leaned forward and placed his elbows on his thighs.

God! He was so sexy!

"What happened Jake?" he asked softly, looking deep into my eyes.

I slightly gasped when he called me 'Jake'

I tried to think of a way around the whole imprinting thing but I could not think of a way so I just shrugged my shoulders.

He growled and said "Jake, please tell me!"

I looked away from his golden-brown eyes and stared at the far wall. I felt the bed shift and looked in front of me.

I gasped as I saw Edward sitting two inches away from me.

He took one of my hand into both of his.

"Jake, please tell what happen. When I found you, my dead heart felt like it just dropped out of my body. I ran like hell back here, my heart was in my throat as Carlisle worked on you. I saw the bite marks. Why would your pack do this?" asked Edward softly.

I just stared at him.

He leaned forward and whispered "I heard you. When I found you, you weren't blocking your thoughts, like you are now. You thought_ '_It'shim, my golden eyes. My Edward, my mate. my...imprint'."

My eyes widen and I started to hyperventilate. I was panicking, my inner wolf was too.

Before I could say a word, I felt cold, hard lips touch mine. I gasped and stared at Edward as he kissed me.

I was in shock. My mate was kissing me!

All thought went out the window as he slipped his tongue in my mouth. I groaned as my tongue met his.

His hands released my hand to grab a hold of my neck to deepen the kiss. We were moaning, I raked my hands though his thick bronze mane. I gathered few of the bronze locks in my hand a pulled.

He hissed out at that. He broke the kiss and we stared at each other.

There was no mistaking the lust and love I saw in his eyes.

"Wow!" we both said in unison. We both grinned at that.

I was happy. My mate accepted me!

EPOV

Kissing Jake was like forth of July. It lit up my entire being. It chased away the coldness that ran though my dead veins leaving warmness in it's path.

We sat on my bed just talking afterward. I learned a lot about the man sitting across from me. I told him about myself from the time I was changed until now.

He asked about some of the history I saw and heard. I smiled at him.

"You like History?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was one of my best and favorite subject in school." he said.

"Well, you are in luck. You have seven vampires in this house." I said and watched as my love's eyes widen.

I smiled and said "Carlisle is over five hundred years old. I know for a fact if you asked him, he would tell you anything you'd want to know. The others would too."

Jake looked like he was ready to bust with happiness. The way he looked had me laughing, he looked like a very overexcited puppy.

Someone knocked on my door. I told them to come in. It was Esme. She was holding several bags. From reading her mind I knew that they were for Jake.

Alice and her had gone shopping to get all the things Jake would needs.

"Here you go. I hope I got everything. If you need anything else just tell me." said Esme as she placed the bags on my bed and quickly left the room.

"Was she talking to you or me?" asked Jake as he looked at the bags.

I froze. What if he doesn't want to stay here? I had been so caught up in everything that had happen in last three hours that I hadn't stopped to think about what Jake would do once he got better.

I swallowed hard. There was a lump in my throat. If I was human, there would be tears falling free down my cheeks.

I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay here forever...with me.

I felt warm fingertips under my chin. I looked up from my lap to met Jake's brown-black eyes.

"Whats wrong?" he asked, I could see the concern in his eyes.

I sighed and said "She was talking to you. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you want."

"Well, that will a long time." he said grinning widely.

I raised my eyebrow at him. Does he mean what I think he means?

He confirmed it when he said, "Edward, I am not going to leave you. You will have me forever."

I smiled sadly at that. We didn't really have forever, just about eighty or more years.

"Whats wrong, _now_?" he said.

I looked down and studied my pants as I thickly said "I'm a vampire, I live forever. You're human you don't live forever."

There was pause then to my surprise Jake started laughing.

I looked up and saw that his eyes were so full of love and tenderness.

But his laughter hurt me deeply. Why was he laughing?

My hurt must have been obvious on my face cause his laughter dried up. Jake grabbed my face and give me a chaste kiss (A/N: is that the right spelling?) and looked at me intensively.

"Bella, didn't tell you did she?" he said. I felt my eyebrows cross at that. Didn't tell me what?

Jake sighed and said "I'm going to live forever. It's a werewolf thing. Yes, I am still mortal but as long as I am around vampires and I _am_ going to be around vampires. I will live forever."

"I'm yours. Forever!" he added smiling widely at me.

I stared at Jake. My Jake. He was going to stay with me! Forever! I tackled him and we spent the rest of the night kissing and talking.

_**FOUR MONTHS LATER**_

JPOV

The past four months have been THE best moments of my life. Edward and I spent a lot of time together. He took me out to dinner and he would take me on a hike in the woods.

When he went hunting, I went with in my wolf form. I had no more connection with the pack, I was what the elders considered 'a lone wolf' and I was fine with that.

Cause, this lone wolf has his mate. The said mate was right now a few yard ahead of me as I chased him.

He just finished hunting. Watching him hunt made my cock swell. He looks so sexy when he lets the vampire take over.

Thinking about what just happened not even two minutes ago, I dug my paws in the earth and jumped into the air.

I landed a little bit ahead of him. He saw me and skidded to a stop.

"Okay...you win!" he said with a frown.

I phased back and walked over to him. I saw him sallow hard as he looked me over. When his eyes landed on my cock, I saw lust cloud his bright golden-brown eyes.

I smirked at him as my cock started to swell under his gaze.

I stood before him my erection poking him in the stomach. He leaned forward and claimed my lips.

We wrapped our arms around each other as we started to kiss and caress. One of Edward's hands slowly traced down my abdomen, toward my swollen member.

I gasped as he wrapped his cold fingers around the base, then groaned in the back of my throat as he started slowly pumping me.

"Edward." I breathed out against his lips.

He grinned mischievously. I was in utter bliss. He was so good with his hands!

I ran my own hands down his stomach and palmed his erection. He growled low in throat and let out a hiss when I lightly squeezed his balls.

I giggled as he tackled me to the Forrest floor. We deepened the kiss as I took off his buttoned up black shirt.

I raked my fingers down his sculptured chest, down his well defined six-pack abs. I unbuttoned his jeans and yanked down the zipper.

I put my hand inside his jeans and I growled as I realized that he was going commando. He growled as I touched his erect cock.

I took it out of it's confinement and pumped it slowly.

"God!" Edward hissed against my lips. I smirked as I quickly flipped us over and straddled him by the waist. I could feel the tip of his penis against my ass.

I would love to just sink right down on it right now. But, Edward wouldn't like it. We have done everything from jerking each other off to sucking each other off.

We had yet to make love. I wanted to so bad. I want Edward to be my first, and I want to be his. But, Edward on the other hand he kept saying 'soon' or 'we will' every time I say I want him to make love to me.

I know he wants to make love to me...at least I think he does. Lately, I have been thinking maybe he doesn't want to be intimate with me.

As I thought about this I thanked my lucky stars that I block my thoughts from him.

I casted aside my thoughts and placed opened mouthed kiss as I slowly made my way down his body. I reached his cock and groaned as I saw the pre-cum.

I leaned forward and placed my tongue at the tip and licked off the cum. I hummed as the salty taste and the essence of Edward filled my taste buds.

I heard Edward moaned as I licked from tip to base then back up. My man was big. At least a good eight inches long and three inches wide. I was slightly bigger than him but only by like an half of inch.

I took him into my mouth and started to suck. He let out a shout then grabbed my head as fisted his hands into my hair.

He was moaning and groaning as I worked him toward his release. After two minutes he said "Jake, I'm going to cum!"

I re-doubled my effort and I grabbed his balls with of my hand and squeezed gently. He came with a shout and his hot seed down my throat.

I licked off all his cum, not leaving one drop. I crawled back up his body and claimed his lips.

He groaned as he tasted himself on my tongue. He flipped us over and went down on me.

He smirked at me as he went down. He paused at my navel and kissed and nipped at it. For some reason I loved that, he tried that one night and my response was a growl.

And right now I was growling as he worked his mouth on my navel and I let out a howl when he dipped his tongue into my belly button.

"Edward!" I whined pitifully. He laughed and I felt the vibration against the lower part of my stomach and it made me harder.

I was whithering against the Forrest floor. He gave one last lick to my navel then went lower. He stared at my erection with awe. He grabbed the base with one of his cold hands and placed the tip of his tongue on the head of my cock.

I groaned as he licked my slit and let out a growl as he gently glazed his teeth along the sensitive tip.

"Edward! Stop teasing!" I said though gritted teeth. He chuckled but did what I asked. He took me into his mouth.

Oh my god! He had the most talented mouth. The first time he did this I only lasted about thirty seconds. It could have been that I never had an blow job before.

But I think it was that and Edward's tongue.

I was moaning and clawing at the Forrest floor. Edward was bobbing up and down at vampire speed. Having an vampire as a imprint has it's uses. Like for example vampires can suck very good.

I was so close. I opened my mouth to tell Edward that I was close when I felt one of his fingertips at my entrance.

I gasped. I was so shocked that he was lightly stroking my hole.

_Go inside! Go inside! PLEASE! _I thought pitifully. I let out a sound that was half growl and half howl as I came violently into his mouth.

I was panting and was so in bliss that I didn't notice right away that Edward had moved away from me. Usually, after our love making we kiss until I get dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

When I realized that he had not kissed me I sat up and looked for him. I saw him a few feet away on an fallen tree trunk.

He had his head in his hands. He looked frozen. I got up and ran over to him and knelt down in front of him.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked. My heart was going so fast that I thought that it would jump out of my chest and ran away. What had happened? I thought everything was amazing.

He unfroze and looked at me. I saw his eyes, they were sad. Why was he sad?

I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it.

"I heard you, Jake." he said simply.

"Huh?" I asked. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"I heard what you thought when I put my fingertip on your hole." he whispered.

Oh. I rolled my eyes, I must of let down my guard when he did that. But, why was he acting like this?

"Okay, so, you heard me. Why are you...moping?" I said.

Edward looked like he was in pain as he said "I saw pictures in your head of fantasies of us making love. And I heard just how much you want us to fully make love." he cut off cause he was so overcome with emotion.

He took a deep breath and continued "I want to make love with you but I'm just not ready...I mean I'm ready have been for the last hundred years! I just want us to date for awhile longer before we get to that point."

I smiled at him. My 20th century man, it was cute when he took stuff from his era and applied it to our relationship.

It was sexy!

"Edward. Just cause I fantasize about our future love making when we are intimate, like just now, doesn't mean I want you to do what I fantasize about right then. I mean sure I am ready but I will wait until _you_ are ready." I said gently as I rubbed my hands on his legs trying to comfort him.

I opened my mind to him and let him read my mind. He smiled as he heard everything that I just said in my head as well as a few more fantasizes that I couldn't help but think about.

"Thank you, Jake. For understanding." he said as he leaned forward to kiss my lips.

Two hours later we were in the living room watching the super bowl. Well, I was trying to watch it but Emmett was more entertaining than the football game.

He was jumping up and down like an mad man. It was funny to watch. Every time a player would score a touch down he would jump up and shout out "TOUCH DOOOOWWWNNNN YEAH!"

I was laughing my ass off at him. I loved when Emmett watched sports, he was like Jim Carry. Funny as hell!

I picked up my coke and took a sip as the second half took place.

Carlisle came into the room and placed a McDonald bag on the table in front of me.

I looked up at him surprised that he got me it.

"Thanks." I said as I opened the bag and took out the big Mac and large fries (A/N: Now, I'm getting hungry for a big mac myself!)

It was gone in five minutes. I finished my soda and leaned back against Edward, feeling content.

I was watching the game but my eyes were feeling heavy. I tried to stay awake but Edward was stroking my hair soothingly.

I fell asleep. And had the best dream.

_I was pulling up to the house and got out of Edward's __Volvo and made my way up to the house. Edward had sent me out to get something for him._

_ I opened the door and went in and the first thing I saw were candles. Hundreds of them. I looked in to the living room and saw that there was a fire going in the fireplace._

_ But what got my attention most was the pillows and blankets in front of the fireplace. There were rose petals on the blankets._

_ I slowly walked over to the fireplace and I saw on the table nearest to the pillows and blankets was a card and a wrapped box._

_ I went over and grabbed the card and opened it._

_To my beloved, __ it read. I recognized the hand writing. It was Edward's._

_Since I first found out that I loved you, I knew that I will spend the rest of my existence with you. That day I found you in the Forrest was the best and worst day of my existence. The worst cause I thought I was going to loose you so soon after I found you._

_ The best cause I found you and I realized that you had imprinted on me. That you loved me and that I loved you back. When I knew that you were going to make it, my dead heart came alive and jumped for joy!_

_ The days since then have been the best ones in all of my years upon this earth. I know in my heart that it is you that I want to spend the rest of my existence with._

_ So, with that being said, Jake, my Jacob. My mate. My werewolf. My everything. Will you do the extraordinary honor of becoming my husband?_

_ Love always,_

_ Your Edward_

_I gasped as I read that. I had silent happy tears running down my cheeks._

_ I felt someone behind me and I turned to look at the golden brown eyes of my mate._

_ Edward was smiling nervously and said shakily "Will you?"_

_ He was holding up a black tiny box that was open. Inside was a band. A wedding band. I gaped at it. It was beautiful, it was a plain gold band but it shined so bright._

_ "It was my father's wedding band." whispered Edward._

_ I started crying and I said "YES!" _

_ Edward gathered me into his arms and started kissing me. _

_ "God, I love you Jacob Black." moaned Edward as he grind his hips into mine. Our harding cocks touching each other though layers of clothes._

_ "I love you too! I can't wait to be Jacob Cullen!" I whispered in his ear then nipped it._

_ Edward whimpered. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me gently away. I looked at him and saw his eyes there was lust and love in them. Also, I saw a little bit of nervousness._

_ He picked me up and brought me to the pillows and blankets. He lowered me down in front of the fireplace and I leaned back against the pillows looking up at Edward. He was leaning over me on his hands on either side of my face._

_ He smiled down at me and said "Do you want to open your present?"_

_ I looked up at the table and saw the wrapped up box and smiled at him nodding._

_ He reached out with one hand and grabbed my present. I sat up and unwrapped the box. What could he have gotten me? I opened the box and there was tissue paper in the way. _

_ I moved the tissue paper out of the way and when I saw the present, I gasped up at him with wide eyes._

_ "Edward?" I said as I grabbed my present or rather presents. In one hand was a bottle of lube and in the other was a box of condoms._

_ Edward moved the empty box out of the way and moved closer to me. He started kissing my face. First, my forehead then my eyelids then my nose then both of my cheeks._

_ He paused at my lips and whispered "I'm ready, love. I want to make love to you."_

_ I gasped at him and started sobbing happily. I kissed him with all the love that I had for him._

_ We slowly get undressed. We explored each others bodies. We have before but this time it was so different we were about to became lovers._

EPOV

The last four months have been the best moments in my entire existence. I had Jake. My Jacob.

He had fallen asleep after eating the McDonald's that my dad had brought him. I had called him to ask him if he could, cause I knew Jake was craving it.

I was stroking Jake's midnight hair as he slept. I paused mid-stroke as I heard and saw Jake's thoughts.

He was dreaming about us and fantasizing about us as well. My mouth dropped open as I heard and watched. If I had been human I would have been crying right now as I saw that my dream self propose to Jake.

I smiled at that. Since I became a vampire and realized that I could read minds I had known that if someone dreams of something so vivid that it's something they want in reality.

The dream Jacob yelled yes and my dead heart swelled. My mate wanted to marry me. I was smiling as I watched the dream.

Oh, how is wish I could sleep so I could dream of the same thing.

"Edward?" said Carlisle from besides me. I looked up and saw he was looking at me with a curious expression.

"What's got you smiling like the Cheshire cat?" he asked.

I laughed happily and said "Jake is dreaming of us. Of me proposing to him."

Carlisle smiled as he thought _Dreams can be what we deeply desire._

As he said that I saw that in Jake's dream my dream self had put a bottle of lube and a box of condoms in a box and whispered 'I'm ready, love. I want to make love to you.'

I gasped out loud and Carlisle looked at me panicked and asked "What's wrong, Edward?"

I swallowed hard and gently removed myself from under Jake.

"Can I speak to you in private Carlisle?" I asked my father. He nodded and I followed him toward his study. The rest of the family went hunting and Jake was pasted out on the couch.

We entered Carlisle's office. I went to the window and looked out. I saw flashes of lighting in the sky due north. I calculated that Forks would get the storm in about two hours maybe less.

"What's wrong, Son?" said Dad. I saw his reflection in the window. He looked older than what he was frozen at.

I looked at my own reflection and saw that my face was strain as if in great pain. I sighed and said "Jake was also dreaming of us being intimate."

Carlisle pursed his lips and said "Well, he's an seventeen year old male, so, it's normal that he would dream something like that."

I sighed again and said "I know! But you said yourself Carlisle 'dreams can be what we deeply desire' and I know for a fact that Jake desires that we be physical lovers in _every _sense."

"I don't mean to butt in your private life, son and feel free to tell me to mind my own business. Jake and you haven't...made love yet?" asked my father slowly as if he was afraid that he was overstepping into my and Jake's love life.

I shook my head and whispered "No, we haven't."

Carlisle looked at me and asked "Edward, are you a...virgin?"

"Yes." I said softly.

"And is Jake a...virgin as well?" he said as he sat down on his desk and crossed his arms.

"Yes." I repeated.

"Well, it's normal to feel nervous when it comes to sex. Doesn't matter what age you are. When you have never made love to someone before, it's even scarier." said Carlisle in his 'doctor voice'

I laughed and turned around.

"That's not it, dad. I'm ready, yeah I'm nervous but I'm ready. So is Jake. Earlier day when we went hunting I saw into his mind and I saw the want and need that he has for me. In more ways than the physical love." I said.

Carlisle looked confused and asked "If you are ready and he is too, why haven't you guys made love yet?"

I sighed and growled. I raked my hands though my hair in frustration.

"Cause, I can't. I won't. I won't make love to Jake." I said slowly, my tone so full of pain.

Carlisle looked at me with shocked eyes. There was sound of thunder off in the distance and we felt the vibrations from it.

"What?" asked Carlisle.

Before I could say anything he jumped up from his desk and came over to me.

"What do you mean you 'can't' or 'won't ' make love to Jake?" he shouted angrily.

I gasped as I realized that what I had said sound like something else to Carlisle.

"Carlisle...Dad! I didn't mean it like that. I meant I can't be with him like that cause I might hurt him. And I won't be with him in that way cause I don't want to hurt him." I said quickly.

Carlisle looked at me and sighed as he saw truth in my words. He shook his head and thought _should of known, you felt the same way with HER._

I groaned and said "Carlisle please, I don't even want to remember even thinking about wanting to be with _her_. It makes the blood that I had earlier want reappear."

He laughed at that and after a few moments I joined in. It was funny.

Carlisle gathered himself and said gently "Edward, I know that you are nervous and scared that you will hurt Jake. I know what I said before _she_ left was that I would wait until _she_ changed. Well, in this case I say go for it. Jake is a human but he is also a werewolf."

"A werewolf that can out ran a vampire. Cut though the skin of a vampire. Maybe not as strong as a vampire but can heal very fast." he added with a smirk.

I let what he said sink in. At the moment that it clicked in my head that Jake was different than..._Bella_. I gasped, if I somehow hurt him during our love making he could throw me off of him or phase into the russet wolf that I love so much.

I was an idiot. I laughed humorlessly and shook my head.

"I'm an idiot!" I said.

Carlisle laughed and said "No, you were being careful. You didn't want to hurt him and you thought you would. You just forgot that he was a werewolf and is probably the only one that can withstand and match us vampires."

He got up and went to his bookshelf and grabbed a book and went back to his desk.

"And I am proud of you, son. I'm going to the hospital to check on one of my patients. Now...what do the young people say today? Oh, yeah...go get your man!" he added with a smirk.

I smirked as well. Then at vampire speed I ran to the living room where I had left Jake but he wasn't there.

"Jake?" I called out but received no answer. I raced upstairs into our room. When I opened up the door I saw clothes all over the place.

They were Jake's. I saw the patio door opened and ran toward it and out onto the deck. I stepped on something on the deck.

I bent down and saw that it was the necklace I gave Jake. It was an half-crescent moon, I had bought it when he and I were in Port Angeles (A/N: is that right?)

"JAKE!" I shouted at the top of my legs before I ran downstairs. I ran toward Carlisle's office hoping he was still there. He was.

"Jake left me."

A/N: Okay. How was it? Why do you think Jake left? Did he himself leave or do you think someone took him? Please tell me your thoughts on this.

Please take time and review. And please feel free to tell me if I got any spelling or grammar wrong! I will update later on night or tomorrow morning. If I get a lot of reviews I will update sooner!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, the favorites, and the story alerts. Here's chapter two.

WARNING: M Rated! Male/Male. Lemons. MPEG! Minor language.

Summary: Edward proposed to Bella but she said no and moved to Florida. Edward is in a deep depression. Jacob has a secret, one that he hid very well since that day in the woods near Bella's house. Jacob had Imprinted on Edward. One day the pack found out and tried to kill him. His imprint finds him and cares for him. Can Edward return Jacob's love?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephine Meyer does.

**The Playlist for this story:**

**In the dark by Dev**

If the walls could talk by Celine Dion

**The day I fall in love by Dolly Parton and James Ingram**

You're still the one by Shaina Twain

**Gotta believe in something by Emily Osment**

A little more personal by Lindsay Lohan

**Two more lonely people by Miley Cyrus**

Runaway by Linkin Park

**I don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith**

**Forever and always by Shaina Twain **

_**The Vampire and The Werewolf**_

Chapter two

JPOV

I jerked awake as my dream self came making me come inside my pants. I looked around hoping that no one saw or heard.

I sighed as I saw that I was alone. But I was curious as to where Edward was. I got up and stretched. I walked toward Carlisle's office.

When I was close I heard voices coming from inside. It was Edward and Carlisle voices.

I knew it was wrong but you know what they say 'curiosity killed the cat and pleasure brought it back'

I leaned my ear against the door and listened.

"why haven't you guys made love yet?" asked Carlisle. Why was he asking that? That was an personal question and I hoped Edward would tell him off.

But he didn't, what Edward said next would make my whole world stop. "Cause, I can't. I won't. I won't make love to Jake."

My heart stopped in my chest and I felt tears swell up in my eyes. Edward. Doesn't. Want. Me.

I backed away from the door and ran upstairs to our room. _Our _room I scoffed. It was _his_ room again. I threw open the door and grabbed my backpack and started filling it with clothes.

I grabbed my bathroom stuff and put them in the bag and zipped it up. I quickly changed in to a white t-shirt and black jeans.

I ran to the patio as I went toward the railing I yanked of Edward's necklace and threw it down. Then, I leapt over the railing and landed on the ground. I ran toward the woods at top speed as I went into the woods I looked back at the house I once called my home.

I turned back toward the dark woods and started running again. I had no idea where I was going to go but I will figure it out as I go along. I just needed to get away from there.

The heartache was too much. I thought Edward loved me but I guess he didn't.

I slowed down once I was four miles away from the Cullen's place. It was starting to rain. Great! Just perfect, what else can happen?

There was a flash of blue light and and then a thunderous bang two seconds later. Well, that answers my question. Maybe, I will get lucky and get hit by lightening.

They say the chances of getting hit are one in a million (A/N: I have no idea. But if anyone does know will you tell me please?)

"Please let me be the one in a million to get hit by lightening!" I said under my breath as I walked along the perimeter of the lake.

It was raining like crazy, I was soaked. My clothes clang to my body like a second skin. I started climbing up a steep hill and it was muddy.

I was on top of the hill and I could hear the water down below crash against the hillside rocks. Lightening flashed though the sky violently, startling me, I last my footing and if the ground was dry I could of righted myself but the ground was wet.

I slipped and started falling down the hill toward the water. I tried stopping myself but every time I tried to grab onto something it was slippery. I braced myself as I fell of the cliff into the open air toward the water below.

As I fell I screamed at the top of my lungs and I could have sworn that I heard a frantic voice call out "JACOB!"

The fell felt like years before I hit the water but I knew it was only a few seconds. When I hit the water it sting and I was quickly pulled toward the bottom.

I kicked out my arms and legs toward the surface. My lungs were burning for air. I broke though the surface of the water and took a deep shuddering breath.

I started swimming toward land but a current got me and pulled me under. I had a weird sense of Deja Vu as I broke though the surface and barely got a lung of air before the current pulled me under again.

I was confused, I didn't know which way was up or down. I'm going to die, I thought.

I tried to swim but I felt weak from the lack of oxygen. I realized that I didn't want to die. I tried as hard as could to swim away from the current.

I swam a little away from where I was but the need for oxygen was too great. My vision started to dim and I blacked out.

When I came to I was still in the water but I could breathe and stand up. And I felt strong arms around my waist. I looked up at the person and gasped.

It was Edward. And he looked livid.

"What were you thinking?" he shouted at me.

Now, I was livid. I pushed away from him.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed as started wadding toward the shore. A full moon lit up the sky, the storm was gone but I heard the thunder in the distance and it was still raining.

"Jake!" said Edward as he zoomed past me. I stopped and glared at him. Now, that I think about it I did hear my name being called out before I fell.

It was Edward who called out to me. It was Edward who saved me. It was Edward who didn't love me.

I repeated the words he said earlier that day, "I heard you."

Edward stood before me in the water that came up to our waist. He was still wearing the black button down shirt and black pants. God, he was sexy!

"What?" he asked confused.

"I heard what you said in Carlisle's office. 'I won't make love to Jake'. When I heard that I ran and packed." I said slowly.

Edward gasped and stepped forward in the water toward me but I back away. I heard his growl and then I felt his fingers wrap around my biceps and yanked me against his hard chest.

"Jacob Black!" he said slowly as he looked into my eyes. I saw so emotions in those golden-brown depth that I shivered.

"You didn't hear what Carlisle and I said before or after that did you?" he asked.

I shook my head and said "No, I just heard 'I won't make love to Jake' and I didn't want to listen to anything else after that."

He sighed and shook his head sadly. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead lightly.

"You should have. You would understood why I said what I said. At least I think you would've, at most you probably would have called me a dumb-dum." he whispered in my ear.

I pulled away from him and asked "What?"

He sighed and said softly "After you fell asleep I saw the dream you had. I liked that you were dreaming of me proposing to you, no, _loved_ it! Then, you started to dream that we made love and I asked Carlisle to have a talk.

We went to his office and talked. I told him about the second part of the dream and what I heard earlier today. I knew that you wanted us to become lovers in every sense of the word. And I know I said that I wanted to wait a while cause we had just gotten together, that was a lie. I wanted to make love to you on the first night if you wanted to.

I lied cause I was scared of hurting you. I'm a vampire and I thought if I lost my concentration I could kill you. And I don't ever want to hurt you! Carlisle told me that I was being silly. He reminded me that you are a werewolf. A werewolf that can out ran a vampire. Cut though the skin of a vampire. Maybe is not as strong as a vampire but can heal very fast.

I realized in that moment that he was right. I forget all about the werewolf side of you, I was so focused on the human side that I forget that it is in your nature to kill my kind and I am so sorry for that Jake. So sorry everything that happen tonight."

I stood in the water looking at him. I was dumbfounded. I looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth.

I shook my head and said "You stupid vampire!"

I took his head in my hands and smashed our lips together. He moaned and deepened the kiss, our tongues dueling each others.

I opened my mind to him.

_You won't hurt me Edward! And if you do then I will tell you. _I thought as we molded our bodies together, he grabbed my hips and lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him.

I let out a wanton moan as our covered cocks made contact. It started to rain harder but we didn't care.

I could stand in blizzard and not got a chill or a cold. So, could he. I tore of the buttons of his shirt and he tore my shirt in half.

He raked his fingertips down my chest as he said "Do you know how I felt when I found out that you were gone? My whole world stop, time stopped. I couldn't figure out why you left, now I know. But, Jake please don't ever leave me again. Please!"

I looked at him and said "I'm never leaving you again."

He smiled a crooked smile that was so sexy and kissed me. I wrapped my arm around his neck, I was holding onto him for dear life.

I felt something cold wrapped around my neck and I jerked back in surprise and saw that Edward had put on his necklace he had bought me.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. I hold the necklace in my hand to my heart. I leaned into Edward and whispered in his ear "Edward, please make love to me."

Edward turned and looked at me with eyes full of lust. And the next thing I knew he was running toward shore with me still wrapped up in his arms. When we got to the shore he ran into the woods a few yards.

He lowered me down under a pine tree that was dry under it. I smiled as he took off my pants and then his.

I saw the look in his eyes. He was going to make love to me right here. Any other person would say 'what? here in the woods? No, thank you!' but the place didn't matter, you could be in the most luxurious bed and it wouldn't matter. All that matter was the one that you love. The one that you will be sharing that love with.

I took his cock into my hand and started to pump. He moaned and he reached out and started to palm my own erection though my black boxers.

I leaned up to kiss him as I fondled his balls. We were making nosies that turned on us both. At one point we flipped over and I was on top.

I crawled down to his cock and took it into my mouth. He let out a yell as I worked him with my mouth.

He fisted his hands into my hair and pulled. The pain that went thought my scalp was making my own cock harder beyond what I could stand.

I let go of his cock and made my way up his body and kissed him as I turned us over so I on the bottom. I spread my legs apart so he could rest his hips against the back of my thighs.

"Edward, please. Make love to me." I said as I pulled three of his fingertips into my mouth and started sucking them getting them wet.

Edward groaned and said "Are you sure?"

I nodded as I continued to lick his fingertips. I let them go after a few minutes and he claimed my lips and gave me a chaste kiss.

He brought his fingertips to my entrance and paused. "I will try not to hurt you. If you want me to stop just tell me and I will." he said with such seriousness and tenderness that it made my heart ache and tears swell in my ears.

"Make love to me." I said softly. He smiled shakily and stroked my hole gently as he did nine hours earlier.

We were both nervous. We were both virgins and I knew that it was going to hurt but I trusted Edward, he will be gentle.

My back arched as he pushed one of his fingers inside my tight hole. It hurt for a second but then it felt good.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded _Don't stop! It feels __**really**__ good! _I thought as he started pumping the digit in and out.

He chuckled huskily but didn't stop. After, a minute he put another finger in. The pain was a little bit sharper then the first time and took a second or two to fade.

_I'm okay. Keep going! _I thought before he could ask me if I was okay. He nodded and started to pump the two fingers in and out.

_Shit! That feels good! Harder, please. And faster! _I thought pitifully. I was moaning and mewling. I saw Edward's face, he was grinning.

He stayed with only two fingers for a while before I growled out "Put in the third one!"

He opened his mouth but I beat him to it and growled out "Yes, I am sure!"

He smirked as he slowly entered the third and final finger into my hole. The pain was sharp but it went away in a second. He thrust the three fingers in and out and I started to thrust my hips down to make them go deeper.

A couple trust later his fingers pressed against my prostate. I had read about gay sex when I first imprinted on Edward. I read about the guy's prostate and that the partner should try and find it.

I wondered why then but now I knew. It brings so much unadulterated pleasure. It took my breath away and when he did again I let out a scream and then said "Oh god that feels good! Please, I want you in me! Right now!"

Edward with drew his fingers and crawled up my body. He placed his hand on either side of my head and leaned down to take claim my lips.

I felt the tip of his cock at my hole and pressed. I gasped as the tip entered my tight hole. He stilled to gave me a chance to get used to it.

I nodded to him to continue. He took a deep breath that I knew he didn't need. I felt his cock go in a little deeper and I reached out to grab his hips. The pain was bearable, it was more like a burn but it didn't hurt as much as I thought it was going to.

Finally, we were joined as I felt Edward's balls against my skin. The feeling of Edward being inside of me was... I had no words. It was beyond words.

I looked at Edward and saw that he was looking back at me with intensive eyes. We both claimed each others lips at the same time. I felt Edward pull back and pushed back in.

"Oh my god!" I yelled out in utter bliss.

Edward and I started to thrusting toward climax. God, how I love him.

"I love you too!" he panted as he heard my thoughts.

I leaned my head back against the Forrest floor. I was in heaven. I was so close. He heard that and grabbed my leaking member and jerked it in time with thrust.

I let out a shout that sounded like a howl. My whole being was on fire and I was sweating like crazy. I reached out and grabbed Edward's head and pulled him in for a searing kiss as I came in violent spurts against our stomachs and chest.

Edward let out a strangled grunt and I felt his hot seed deep inside me. He waited a minute before he withdrew from me. He moved us so that I was cuddled to his side and my head was resting on his chest.

"Wow." I whispered as I took comfort in Edward's arms. He let a shaky laugh and said "Yeah, wow, indeed."

I was so tired, my body hurt but yet at the same time it felt amazing, blissful and content. Being with Edward was amazing. I'm glad my first time was with him.

"I'm glad too!" Edward whispered in my ear, he had heard my thoughts. I smiled weakly, I feel so tired.

"Go to sleep, love. I will be here. I will always be here! I love you, my wolf." whispered my vampire. I smiled and whispered "I love you too, my vampire."

_**THREE MONTHS LATER**_

JPOV(still)

The past three months have been awesome! After, Edward and I first made love, we couldn't get enough. We were like rabbits!

We pretty much Christian every place in the house. I would die of embarrassment if Esme ever found out what we did on her antique table or in the kitchen on the counter.

Like I said, we were like rabbits. And if we go without making love for a day, let's just say you don't want to be anywhere near us!

Like right now. Every one was gone expect Alice and Carlisle. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Esme were hunting, Edward said that he had something to do by himself. So, here I am by myself watching 2012 and trying not to cry. (A/N: I love that movie! I cry every time I watch it!)

I was eating a bowl of soup and crackers. It was the only thing that I could keep down. I have been feeling bad for the past two weeks, throwing up and sleeping a lot more.

Carlisle said that it was a bug, that I must of gotten it from somewhere. I thought I couldn't get sick but I guess I thought wrong. The sickness came and went.

"Hey, Jake! Wanna go food shopping with me?" said Alice as she danced around the couch. Quite the little ball of joy that pixie is but I love her.

"Sure, I need to stop watching this movie before I cry at again." I said getting up from the couch and smoothing down my t-shirt. As I ran my hand down my abdomen I felt a bump that was rock hard.

Weird, I thought but didn't pay any attention to it as Alice says "How many times have you watched that movie?"

I thought for a minute then said "I do not know, I lost count after the 20th time." (Like me!)

Alice laughed and shook her head "And you still cry at it?"

"Well, yeah! It's sad! But it also makes me mad. I hope if that ever happens that the government will not be assholes like that guy in the movie! You know I have seen him in a few other movies and he likes to play the asshole a lot!" I mused as I followed Alice toward her her yellow Porsche. (It's true, he was the asshole in 'Doctor Dolittle' and 'Beethoven' and I think 'Working Girl' can't remember. The actor's name is Oliver Platt. Great actor! Loved him in Lake Placid. Okay, on with the story!)

We got in and she started the car and sped off. I loved how the Cullens drive. I leaned back against the seat and rest my head against the head rest. I felt a little dizzy and nauseous, this happens from time to time.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked as he looked me for a minute. It never gets old how she can take her eyes off the road for a total of two minutes without wavering into the other lane or crashing.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy and nauseous. I just need a Pepsi and a twix bar." I said smiling at the thought of a twix bar. (A/N: I loooovvve twix bars! I need one now!) I have been craving those for the past two months!

Alice smiled and said "We will be at the store in a few minutes... I'm worried about you Jake. You have been sick for two months and it gotten worse in the past two weeks."

I sighed and said " I will be okay. You are not the only one that is worried. Edward is beyond worried, every time I threw up he paces our room like a decapitated chicken."

It worked, I made her laugh. I laughed along with her as we pulled into the parking lot of the store. I grabbed a cart and we started shopping.

Now, I was the only one that was eating the food so I picked out all the food. When we got to the candy Aile (Is that the right spelling?) I grabbed 10 bars of twix.

Alice raised her eyebrows at me but thankfully kept her mouth shut. We checked out and went outside. I heard Alice gasp and hide behind me. I was confused, why did she do that? I turned around and looked at her as I moved I felt the sun's rays against my face. I realized why she gasped now, it was cloudy when we entered the store.

Now, it was sunny out. I thought for a minute then I took off my black leather jacket and put it over her head. I quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching.

No one was and I thanked the small town store that it did not have a security cam, they said they do but it was just to scare off robbers.

"Run. I got you!" I said as we ran toward her car. She got inside and got down.

"I will put the bags in the trunk. Just stay down!" I said as I closed the car door. I walked back to the shopping cart and brought it over to the car.

"Give it back, Tommy!" I heard from my right. I looked over and couldn't help but smile. There were two kids playing with each other. They couldn't be more than four or five years old.

The little girl was chasing the little boy who was laughing and holding a baby doll in his hands. I shook my head at him and sighed.

I watched them for a while mesmerized by how young and cute they were. I wish Edward and I can have kids, but I knew that we could not. One, we are both men. Two, we look too young to try and adopt.

I sighed sadly and shook my head sadly. I casted one last look at the kids and I will ever be grateful that I did.

There was a car that was doing three times more than the speed limit and it was heading toward the kids. I didn't think, I just acted.

I ran toward them and pushed them out of the way. The car now was coming straight at me. I had no time to jump out of the way.

The force of the car as I hit it head on was shocking. The pain was blinding. I flew up the hood of the car and flew into the woods that was behind the store.

I tried to land safely on my feet but the pain was too much. I landed on my stomach on a fallen tree branch. I gasped at the pain that ripped though my entire being. I blacked out from the pain.

When I came to I was being looked at by Carlisle in his office. The pain that I had before was gone, I was just sore now.

"Are the kids okay?" I asked Carlisle. He nodded as he looked me over. I had a cracked rib and I minor concussion and I might have internal bleeding.

Thank god my boyfriend's father was a doctor cause I could not go to the hospital, they would freak out by my temperature being 108 degrees.

Carlisle wheeled in a ultrasound machine and turned it on. He got everything he needed ready and I prayed that there was no internal injuries. My cell started ringing and dug though my jean packet and grabbed it.

I looked at the caller ID and I groaned at who it was.

Carlisle looked up at me and give me a reinsurance smile as he grabbed some gel and placed it on the table next to me.

I hit the green button and said cheerfully "Hey, Sweetie. How are you doing?"

"JACOB BLACK! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" roared Edward. Shit. He was mad.

I sighed and calmly said "Edward. I _had_ to. They were kids! Barely five years old! I could not have lived with myself for the rest of forever knowing that I could of done something! They deserve the chance to live, to see the world...try to be something." (I would do that. I am terrified of death but I would give my life for someone, especially a child!)

Carlisle had paused in untangling the cord from the ultrasound's wand. He looked at me with a dumbfounded look.

"Nicely said." he mouthed then he returned to his job of untangling the cord.

I smiled but it was strained. Edward hadn't replied yet.

"Edward?" I said softly.

I heard him sigh over the phone and when he talked it was like he had to force the words out.

"I know. Now, that I think about it, I would have too."

There was pause and during that time Carlisle said "Okay, it's ready. I need put some gel on you. And be warned it will be cold!"

I laughed then gasped as he put a sizable amount of gel around my navel.

"What's going on? What's ready? Why is he putting gel on you?" said Edward so fast that I had to strain to hear him.

I guess Alice didn't tell him that when I flew over the car that I landed a couple yards into the woods I landed stomach first on a fallen tree trunk.

"Um... after I got hit by the car I flew into the woods and landed on my stomach on a fallen tree trunk." I said slowly.

I could hear an engine roar, so I guessed that Edward was in his car and he was racing back here. He was in port Angeles so he should be here any minute.

"I will be there in about two minutes." he said as Carlisle moved the wand over my stomach.

"Okay, Carlisle is moving around the wand right now to see if I have any internal injuries." I said hoping he would be here soon.

Carlisle moved the wand lower down my abdomen and stopped and said "Oh. My. God!"

I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were wide open in shock as well as his mouth. I tried to see the screen but it was turned away from me.

"What?" I said as Edward yelled over the phone "What's wrong? Why did he say 'oh my god'?"

"I don't know!" I said as I looked at the blond vampire that became like my father in the last seven months. He was frozen still looking at the screen.

"Carlisle?" I said softly. He blinked in response but still looked shocked.

"It's impossible. There is no way that this could ever happen!" he said still looking at the screen. I was confused, if I had internal injuries he would of just said that I do.

"Would somebody please tell me what the hell is going on!" shouted Edward and I could hear him revering the engine again.

I put on phone down on the table and got up and pulled the machine toward me and turned around. I grabbed the wand that had fallen when Carlisle went into frozen shock.

The machine was still on, I placed the wand on my abdomen and went down where Carlisle had found whatever had made him frozen.

I had no idea what I was doing or what I was seeing but I continued to move the wand around and then I saw something. I heard Edward's car in the distance. Only about a minute until he would be in here.

I leaned closer to the screen trying to figure out what that shape was on the screen. I turned my head from side to side to see if that will help.

I sighed and leaned forward to try and fix the screen but I accidentally hit a button and a beating sound filled the room.

I heard a car door close. Thirty seconds until Edward comes. The beating sounds was bewildering. What was that beating sound? I moved my head a certain way and froze as I now knew what I was looking at.

The door opened and a very keyed up and worried Edward flew into the room. I barely heard him come in. I was too focused on what I was seeing on the screen.

"What's wrong?" said Edward grabbing me by my shoulders. I looked away from the screen, the beating sounds still echoing the room to Edward. His golden-brown eyes blazing with worry.

"I'm pregnant." I said as I looked back to the screen.

A/N: okay, there's chapter two. I hope you like it! What do you think Edward's reaction is going to be? What do you think the baby is? A boy or a girl? Tell me your thoughts of this chapter and what you think might happen in the near future.

And also if you want check out my other stories they are on my profile.

Review please! I will post the next chapter when I get ten reviews. So please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: okay, I know I said I wasn't going to update until I got ten reviews. I just needed to get this chapter up. But, I want reviews! I love them! Even if it is one word! So, please take a second or two to review. Thank you, here is chapter three! Hope you like it!

WARNING: M Rated! Male/Male. Lemons. MPEG! Minor language.

Summary: Edward proposed to Bella but she said no and moved to Florida. Edward is in a deep depression. Jacob has a secret, one that he hid very well since that day in the woods near Bella's house. Jacob had Imprinted on Edward. One day the pack found out and tried to kill him. His imprint finds him and cares for him. Can Edward return Jacob's love?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephine Meyer does.

**The Playlist for this story:**

**In the dark by Dev**

If the walls could talk by Celine Dion

**The day I fall in love by Dolly Parton and James Ingram**

You're still the one by Shaina Twain

**Gotta believe in something by Emily Osment**

A little more personal by Lindsay Lohan

**Two more lonely people by Miley Cyrus**

Runaway by Linkin Park

**I don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith**

**Forever and always by Shaina Twain **

_**The Vampire and The Werewolf**_

Chapter three

EPOV

"I'm pregnant." said Jake. I just stared at him, I could hear a beating sound and I looked to see where it was coming from. I saw the ultrasound machine and what I saw had me sitting down next to Jake on the bed.

I looked down to see if the wand was really on his abdomen. It was. I looked back to the screen and froze.

Impossible! He was a man. I was a man. He can not be pregnant. But, as I looked on the screen, I could see a head, a hand, a feet.

"What's going on in here?" asked Rosalie as she came into the room. I heard thoughts as she took the three of us frozen.

_What's that beating sound?_ She thought as she moved toward us. She leaned over me to look at the screen that Jake and I were staring at.

She took one look at the screen and gasped and looked to see where the wand was. She gasped again when she saw that it was on Jake's stomach.

"Oh my god! You're pregnant?" she asked in disbelief.

Jake unfroze and looked at her and nodded. Rosalie came over and lightly placed her hand on Jake's Stomach.

"It's impossible. But, it's amazing. You're going to have a baby!" she said giggling madly. Baby? It was not a baby! It was a monster. And the whole situation was impossible.

It needs to be taken out of the man I love.

JPOV

What Rosalie said sunk in. I looked at the screen and saw the baby. It was impossible, but, how it happened didn't matter anymore. I wanted this baby. My baby. Edward's baby..._our_ baby.

I let go of the wand and placed my hand where the wand was. I stroked the skin and I thought of the baby. I pictured a little girl with my skin tone and Edward's hair color and rested down her back in thick waves , and sparkling green eyes.

Or a little boy with Edward's skin tone and my hair color and green eyes. I smiled, I can't wait to met him or her.

"WHAT!" shouted Edward startling me. He had unfrozen and was looking at me with fury in his eyes.

"What?" I said moving away from him a little.

"That _thing_ is not a baby! And Carlisle is going to get it out of you!" Edward gritted out. I gasped at him and hold my stomach protectively. Rosalie growled at Edward as she wrapped her arms around me.

"No! Edward, it's a baby! Our baby! It's not a thing!" I shouted as tears ran down my cheeks. Why was he doing this?

"It's a monster! Unnatural. An abomination!" yelled Edward. I saw red after that. I pushed Rose away and punched Edward as hard as I could.

It hurt me more than him but it felt good otherwise.

"You asshole! It is not a monster or an abomination. I will sorta agree with you about the unnatural thing cause I am a male but other then that it's natural! I am going to have this baby, rather you like it or not!" I said looking at Edward.

Edward growled and got up and went toward the window. He fisted his hands in his hair and pulled. He was breathing heavily.

"CARLISLE! Help me here!" he said turning toward his father who was still frozen. Carlisle unfroze at the tone of his son's voice.

"NO! You are not going to kill my baby!" I shouted at Carlisle backing away from him. Rosalie moved protectively in front of me. At least someone was on my side.

Carlisle shook his head "I'm not-"

"WHAT! Carlisle that _thing_ needs to come out. It shouldn't even exist! He is a male!" said Edward. His eyes were crazed and it looked like he could spit fire.

Carlisle sighed and looked at his son "Edward, I know that it's impossible for Jake to even _be_ pregnant. It goes beyond what my medical mind can comprehend. And Edward you know as well as I do if a patient doesn't consent to something theres nothing a doctor can do!"

I felt relief flood my body until Edward said "The doctor has a right do what he wants when the problem can kill the patient and the patient is not in the right state of mind. Like right now! All you need is consent from a family member or a person close to the patient. I am the closet person and I say get that _fucking THING_ out of him!"

I watched the man I love fall apart before my eyes. I realized that the man I love was gone and it brought despair to me.

"Jake, calm down. It's not good for the baby." I heard Rosalie say but it sounded so far. My heart was pounding in my chest, my whole my was cold. I saw Carlisle come toward me and I freaked out.

"NO!" I shouted before I ran out of the room and down the hall. I ran toward the front door and luck was with me as Jasper came in right at that moment.

I heard someone shout out to him to stop me, he probably would have if he hadn't been an empath. The pain and betrayal I was feeling brought him to his knees.

I ran out into the night and straight for the woods, phasing just as I broke though the first set of trees. I could hear shouts of my name and pleads from somewhere behind me.

I wondered if one of them was Edward but I casted that thought and ran faster. It was like Deja Vu, just three months ago I was running away from Edward but this time there was no misunderstandings.

I had heard loud and clear that Edward wanted to kill our baby. He called it a monster. An abomination. I let out a howl that was full of the pain I was feeling and ran faster.

EPOV

Carlisle must thought I was an idiot. I shook my head said "The doctor has a right do what he wants when the problem can kill the patient and the patient is not in the right state of mind. Like right now! All you need is consent from a family member or a person close to the patient. I am the closet person and I say get that _fucking THING_ out of him!"

He had to get that _thing _out of Jake and if he didn't I would. This whole situation was wrong, it shouldn't be possible. Maybe, if I wasn't a vampire I would like it.

But I was a vampire. A monster, a parasite, a soulless demon. There is no doubt in my mind that this _thing_ that is growing in my beloved was a soulless demon like me.

I will not let it hurt the man I love. I vowed not to let it hurt him. I heard Rosalie say "Jake, calm down. It's not good for the baby."

I turned toward her and Jake and saw that Jake was hyperventilating and his thoughts were going too fast for me to get a read on.

Carlisle moved toward him, his doctor instinct overpowering him. I wasn't perpend for what happened next.

"NO!" Jake shouted before he ran out of the room. I was hot on his heels but he was faster. I chased him down the hall. He was running toward the front door and the door opened and Jasper came in right at that moment.

I shouted to Jasper to stop him but he fell down and I read his mind. He had felt Jake's pain and betrayal. That had me stopping just before I reached Jake.

I had caused that pain and betrayal. I realized that everything that I had said hurt Jake. He wanted this _thing_ he thought it was a baby. I sighed and ran after him and I saw that my family had joined me.

About thirty seconds had passed since I had stopped. I could see Jake a few yards ahead of us he running straight for the woods. I heard his clothes ripping as he phased.

My family and I shouted out my mate's name and pleaded with him to stop. I knew that it was useless. Jake was acting like any parent would when it came to protecting their child.

It was like Deja Vu, just three months ago I was running to find Jake cause he misunderstood but this time there was no misunderstandings.

He had heard loud and clear that I wanted to kill that _thing_. How I called it a monster. An abomination.

Somewhere in the far distance I heard Jake's howl that if I was human I would of not heard it. I barely heard with the super hearing that have.

I stopped running. My family blew past me but stopped and turned around to look at me.

"What's wrong?" asked Esme.

"Jake's howl it sound so heartbreaking." I said over a lump in my throat. If I was human I would be balling right now.

"Well, that is not surprising since you made him that way!" snapped Rosalie nastily. I knew from her thoughts that she hated me.

"Rose!" said Esme looking at Rose sternly.

"It's true! And he knows it. He denied his baby. He wants to kill his own baby!" she said looking at me disgustedly.

I growled at her and said "It's not a baby, Rose. It is a soulless demon. A parasite. A heartless monster. Like me!"

Rosalie looked at me for a minute and studied me. I tried to read her mind but it was blocked. I growled low in my throat, does everyone know how to block their thoughts from me?

After looking at me for a good minute, Rose said "Didn't you hear the beating sound back at the house?"

I raised my eyebrows at her and said "Yeah, but what does that have to with anything right?"

Rose rolled her eyes and came over and hit me on the back of the head.

"What do you think the beating sounds was? Drums? It was a heartbeat! A healthy heartbeat, that was coming from the machine with the wand goes to and the wand was on Jake's stomach! That heartbeat you heard Edward was your son's or daughter's." Rose said slowly as if I was a five year old.

"She's right, Edward. It was a heartbeat. I don't fully understand everything that is going on but I agree with Rose. The _child_ has a heartbeat. Edward, stop and think what that means son!" said Carlisle.

I listened to my father and thought about it. The _thing _had a heartbeat so it means that it was alive but it could still be evil. It could hurt Jake.

I sighed and said "I see what you mean but we are still not sure that the _thing_ will be a baby."

Rose scoffed and said "Of course, it will be a baby! What else would it be?"

"It could be a monster with a heartbeat." I said simply.

My family looked at me and shook their heads, Rose said "You are unbelievable, Edward Cullen!"

I shrugged and said "I'm realistic!"

"Well, you being 'realistic', it cost you your mate! Speaking of your mate. Let's split up and find him. Esme and Emmett you go east. Alice and Carlisle you go West. Jasper and I will go the way we saw Jake run in." said Rose.

"Hey! What about me?" I shouted at her. _Well, you can go to hell! _Thought Rose. I'm already there sister!

Out loud she said "You can go back to the house and try and figure out two things, one: why your mate ran away from you and two: How he is able to get pregnant in the first place!"

I shook my head and stood as my family ran after my mate. I knew that this was all my fault. I caused my mate to runaway in fear of me hurting something that he loved so deeply.

I sighed and slowly walked back to my house. I thought about how he was able to get pregnant in the first place. I had no idea how. I idea came to me and I knew who I could ask that might help me.

I ran toward the border and crossed over illegally onto wolf land. As I ran toward the person I knew will help me I thought about what Rosalie said. My mate ran from me to protect the _thing _inside him.

A part of me, that I had thought died years ago after I became a vampire was reappearing, wanting to be a father. When I was human I wanted kids but when I become a vampire, I knew it was not possible.

It seems that it is possible. I stopped at the edge of the woods and looked at the small house. I smiled when I saw the person I wanted to talk to outside on the porch.

"Seth?"

JPOV

I ran for four hours and I was now in Canada. I stopped at a sign that says 'Welcome to Vancouver' and panted.

I went into the woods beside the sign and laid down under a tree. My whole body was exhausted and I had really bad cramps in my lower abdomen.

God! I hope my baby was okay. Please let my baby be okay. I was whimpering and clawing at the earth. After, awhile the cramps stopped but I had the nausea feeling and the dizziness.

I was scared out of my mind. Was what I just experienced a miscarriage? I had no idea about anything that involves pregnancy. I was guy! All I knew was that it took a man and a woman to make a baby.

I couldn't go to a doctor. I will be forever poked and prodded. I could him them now 'the first ever pregnant man'.

I wish Edward wasn't the way he was. I really needed him right now. I needed all the Cullens. And the first time in over three years I really wanted my mom.

I can barely remember her but I remember she used to sing me to sleep and hug me when I was sad. I really wanted one of her hugs right now!

I shook my head sadly and laid my head on my paws closing my eyes and fall into a exhausted sleep.

_**BEEP!**_

I jerked awake and looked wildly around. I heard a car passing, the driver beeping his horn. I sighed, the sound of the car horn woke me up.

I got up and stretched out my libs. I needed to find some clothes. And since I have no money, I was going to have to steal. I felt bad already.

I walked along the road but stayed in the woods. I was walking for almost an hour when I smelled the most delicious scent.

I followed it and saw that it was coming from a house in the woods. The house was beautiful. There was a clothing line and with mens clothing up.

I phased back and slowly walked toward the clothing rack. I sighed in relief that they were dry and my size.

Guess theres someone up there that is looking out for me. I got dressed and backed away from the house, wishing I could leave some money.

I walked toward the road and walked along it to town. The town was small but lovely. People were staring at me cause I was someone they never seen before that and I was barefoot.

I asked a sweet old woman that ran a bakery where the nearest salvation army was and a shelter. She told me where it was and gave me five dollars to get some flip flops.

I told her I would pay her back but she told no that I reminded her of her grandson. I went to the salvation army and found flip flops in my size for four dollars.

I felt somewhat better now that I had clothes and shoes but I had no way of eating and my stomach was growling.

The cramping feeling was still there but not as sharp. As I was walking I passed by a 'Planned parenthood' and I thought well, I don't have to tell them it's me that is pregnant.

I could just say that I have a pregnant girlfriend and tell them the symptoms that I am having. Making up my mind I went in and stood in line.

"Next." said a middle-age nurse to me.

"Hi, um. My girlfriend is pregnant and she is scared to go to the doctors and she is experiencing some cramping in her lower abdomen." I said.

The nurse looked at me and said "How long has she had these cramps?"

"Um, for about a half a day maybe longer." I said as I tried to remember when they started.

"Okay, how far along is she?" asked the nurse as was checking off things on a clipboard.

Shit! I had no idea how far along I was. I knew that you can have the symptoms as early as two to three weeks after conception. I knew that thanks to that embarrassing sex ed class we kids in La Push had to take last year.

I could be anywhere from three months to two weeks pregnant. Wait! I have a bump and I heard the heartbeat. I have been feeling the symptoms since about two weeks after Edward and I first made love.

"Three months." I told the nurse. The nurse looked up at me and said "Is she bleeding?"

I shook my head. I was not bleeding.

"Okay, has she been under stress lately?" asked the nurse.

I inwardly scoffed at her. Yeah, I have been under a lot of stress lately. The pass twenty-four hours been the most stressful hours I have ever been in my seventeen years.

"Yes, she has." I said hoping that the stress would not hurt my baby.

The nurse sighed and said "Well, it sound like she's not having a miscarriage. But, if she's under a lot of stress then she has 90% chance of losing the baby. So I would keep her stress free! The cramping could be something that she ate but if I were you, I would bring her in or call her doctor ASAP!"

I thanked her and walked out. I sighed as I walked, I needed to be stress free. How could I do that when I had so much on my mind. I had to find a place to sleep and a way to eat. Yeah, no stress there! I thought sarcastically.

I was in the woods sitting down on a fallen tree trunk. I had my hands on my abdomen. Tears were falling down my cheeks as I was trying to think of a way to eat.

I was less stressed right now and the cramps went away thankfully. I stilled checked every once in awhile if I was bleeding but I wasn't. My baby was still here with me.

My stomach growled and I sighed. I had no money for food and I was eating for two now. I'm so sorry baby, daddy isn't doing so good taking care of you.

I felt sleepy so I took off my clothes and shifted into the russet wolf. It was easier to sleep as a wolf.

I laid down and closed my eyes but opened them when I heard something rustling a few yards away from where I was.

I got up and slowly padded over and I saw a deer eating a bush. I looked at the deer and I remembered that when Sam had spent time as a wolf he had lived on eating animals.

I didn't have to think about it more, I just acted. I ran toward my prey and tackled it. I didn't think about what I was eating, all I thought about was that my baby and I needed to eat.

I would do anything for my baby. I love him or her. I will die for him or her.

EPOV

"Seth?" I said as came out of the woods and into the moonlight. Seth jumped and dropped his book. He looked at me in shock.

"Edward?" he asked as he looked into the house. After a minute of looking into the house he walked over to me.

"Come on, lets go inside the woods. Leah is here and if she gets a sniff of you. World war 3 is going to happen." said Seth leading me into the woods.

I like this kid! He had such a good outlook on things. He also had one of the most purest and kindest mind I have ever had the pleasure to meet.

We went deeper into the woods and stopped when he was satisfied that we were as safe as we could be.

He sat down on the ground and I followed suit. He looked at me and I saw my face pictured in his mind. I was not surprised to see that I looked like shit.

I felt like shit. I knew that I deserve to feel this way. I caused my mate to runaway in fear of me. I broke my promise to him, that I would never hurt him. And I did hurt him by not listening to him when he said that he wanted the _thing_ inside of him.

"What's wrong, Edward? Is Jacob okay?" Seth asked.

I sighed and said heavily " I have no idea, how to tell you this Seth. Jake is...pregnant."

Seth looked me like I have gone mad. Maybe I have.

"What?" he asked.

"Jake is pregnant. I don't know how but he is. I heard and saw it on the ultrasound." I said softly.

Seth just sat speechless at what I just told him. I tried to read his mind but it was blank.

"Wow. Um, congratulations?" he said after two minutes.

I scoffed at that but said " The reason I'm here is to see if you know anything about this. If theres something in your history that explains this."

Seth shook his head and said "I don't think there's anything about a male getting pregnant in _any_ history!"

I rolled my eyes and said "Can you just think about all the stories that you have heard since you became a wolf? The stories might have not just came out and literally say that a werewolf that is a man got pregnant."

Seth looked at me and said "Where's Jake? Why isn't he here with you?"

I looked down at my lap in shame and said thickly "He ran away. When I found out that he was pregnant, I wanted Carlisle to get rid of it. Jake wanted to have it. He ran when Carlisle came near him to help him cause he was hyperventilating. My family and I tried to catch him but he was fast. So fast. He shifted and he's gone."

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see that Seth was looking at me sadly.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Jake will be back. He always comes back." he said trying to reassure me.

"Thanks Seth but he won't be back. Not until that _thing_ inside him is born. If he lives that long." I whispered brokenly.

I heard Seth think _Come on, Seth. Think! Think about all the stories that you heard._ I saw that he was shifting though some stories that he had heard and some legends.

One got my attention and I turned to him.

"Seth! That story about Jake's great-great-great uncle tell me it." I said.

"Well, the way I heard it is that, like Jake, the uncle imprinted on a male. A human male. And like today the pack doesn't really accept gays or lesbians. I don't care. You love who you love. The same with imprinting with us wolves. Sam told me the story about Jake's great-great-great uncle."

Seth took a deep breath and continued "After the uncle imprinted on the male, the pack back then disowned him. They did not see him for eight years. When one of the pack members saw him, they saw a little girl with him that called him 'daddy' and she looked just like him. The pack thought that he had sex with a woman to continue his bloodline...but now that I think about it, maybe the little girl was born from-"

"Him." we both said at the same time. I was speechless.

"But...how?" I said. That was what I wanted to know. How? How can a male be pregnant?

"I don't know. Maybe it's the spirit warriors. Maybe their magic is doing this. That's the only thing I can think of." said Seth thoughtfully.

"It's better than what I came up with. Which was nothing." I said.

Seth sighed and said "We need to find Jake. I will help you!"

"But what about Sam? He's your alpha. If he finds out that you left, he will order you back." I said looking at the sixteen-year-old boy in front of me.

"He can't order me if I choose another alpha." he said grinning.

"Huh?" I said. I tried reading his thoughts but he was blocking me. Ugh! I hate it when people do that! And they were doing it a lot lately!

"When Jake left he became his own alpha. He is the rightful alpha and when he shifted Sam offered it to him cause Jake's grandfather was the last alpha and Sam's grandfather was the beta. Jake declined the offer but when he left, he became his own alpha. If one of Sam's pack decides to follow Jake, he becomes their alpha." Seth said smiling widely at my shocked state.

I was shocked to hear that. Jake never told me he was an alpha wolf! Maybe, he didn't know. But, the thought of my mate was an alpha was exciting. I was so happy for him.

"And I choose to follow Jake. So he is now my alpha and hopefully I am his beta." added Seth.

I stood up and held out my hand to him. We slowly walked back to my house.

"Do you know where Jake would have gone?' I asked as we walked.

"No, but I can ask him." he said. I stopped and looked at him. I raised my eyebrows at him.

He laughed and said "You know Edward, for a mind reading vampire you are not very bright. If I am in wolf form I can hear Jake's thoughts."

I shook my head and said "Jake had not heard any of you since that day Sam and Paul attacked him."

Seth smiled patiently and said "That's true. I have not heard his thoughts since then..._but_! I was in _Sam's_ pack. He was my alpha. Jake is now my alpha. I am in _Jake's_ pack. Even though there's only two of us."

I stood in the middle of the woods feeling like a total dumb-ass. Seth was right for a mind reading vampire I was not very bright. For the last seven months I have been acting like an ass.

Everything that I did was wrong. Everything I thought had been wrong. Could I be wrong about the _thing_ inside Jake? Could it really be a..._baby?_

A/N: Okay, there's chapter three. What do you think is going to happen? How do you like it?

And funny story! When I was looking up what state is next to Washington I was looking at the eastern states and could not find Washington. F.Y.I, I have been a fan of Twilight since the movie came out.

Every time I read or watched Twilight I had thought that it took place in Washington D.C cause I had thought that Washington D.C was a state. And I never knew where Seattle was that Stephine put in the books. I just thought it was in Maine or in one of the eastern states.

I think me being a geologist is out of the question! Rats :-(

Oh well. I think I should stick with writing anyway. Please review and tell me how you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and story alerts! I am on a role! I wrote the first half of this story while trying to stay awake. It took me two and a half hours to write. Go me! Okay, I'm all hipped up on caffeine, I love drinking Pepsi! Here's chapter four!

WARNING: M Rated! Male/Male. Lemons. MPEG! Minor language.

Summary: Edward proposed to Bella but she said no and moved to Florida. Edward is in a deep depression. Jacob has a secret, one that he hid very well since that day in the woods near Bella's house. Jacob had Imprinted on Edward. One day the pack found out and tried to kill him. His imprint finds him and cares for him. Can Edward return Jacob's love?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephine Meyer does.

**The Playlist for this story:**

**In the dark by Dev**

If the walls could talk by Celine Dion

**The day I fall in love by Dolly Parton and James Ingram**

You're still the one by Shaina Twain

**Gotta believe in something by Emily Osment**

A little more personal by Lindsay Lohan

**Two more lonely people by Miley Cyrus**

Runaway by Linkin Park

**I don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith**

**Forever and always by Shaina Twain **

_**The Vampire and The Werewolf**_

Chapter Four

JPOV

I fall asleep after I ate another deer. My stomach was full and I was content. I was dreaming about my baby. It kept on changing though, one dream it was a little girl with bronze hair and brown-black eyes. Another dream it would be a little boy with black hair and green eyes.

The dreams were nice but they were also sad, Edward was not in them. I awoke and looked around the clearing I was in. I whimpered sadly as I remembered the dream.

What if Edward never finds me? Do I want him to find me? I do want him but not if he is going to hurt our baby. Could I go the next six months without him?

A thought stop me and I started to panic. How the hell is the baby going to come out? I had no vagina! Hell, I wasn't suppose to be pregnant! I gasped as I felt the cramping in my stomach again.

I shifted back and held my stomach as I groaned out loud "It's okay, baby! Daddy is just worried about how you are going to coming into this world."

After a few minutes the cramps stopped and I sighed. I need to be stressed free! I got up and put on the clothes that I had stole yesterday. I still felt bad about that.

Maybe once the baby is born I could go back to the Cullens and show Edward that his baby was just that a baby! His baby. Our baby.

I walked for a little and I came up on a creek. I was beautiful, I bent down and tested it. It was fresh, thank god! I was so thirsty.

It was nice by the creek, I decided to stay there, I started gathering wood to make a fire. Good thing I watched nature shows. I had the wood all arranged in the correct way.

I started to search around for two medium size rocks. I found them and went back to the wood and I started to click the rocks together to try and get a spark.

It took nearly an hour and a half before I got it. Once I did I jumped for joy. An hour later I had a nice fire going.

I left it to go hunt my dinner. As I ran as the russet wolf as I was running after my prey, a elk, I heard something.

Something inside my head that had me stopping dead in my tracks.

_Jake?_ It was Seth's voice.

_Jake? I know you can hear me. I can see though your eyes. Please, tell me where you are. The Cullens are worried so much about you! Edward is going crazy with worry! _He said. I could see though his eyes, he was on the pouch of the Cullen's home.

I could see Edward sitting in front of him. Seeing him and hearing about him made me livid. I blocked all my thoughts from them.

_I am not telling you anything!_ I growled at Seth. _And how came I can hear you?_

_ I am in your pack!_ Seth said simply.

What! What the hell was he talking about?

_What? What are you talking about? Did you hit your head?_

I heard Seth's laughter and though Seth I heard Edward's as well. God! I miss him.

_No. I did not hit my head. I am in your pack, cause I choose you. When you left Sam's pack, you unknowingly became alpha. When Edward came to me for help, I choose not to follow Sam anymore, I choose to follow you! _Said Seth simply.

_ Well...unchoose! I do not need help! And I know he can hear me so...listen up Edward! You are the reason I ran away! You have no one but yourself to blame! _I said as I let Seth feel my pain and betrayal.

I saw though Seth's eyes that Edward had bent forward and was clawing at the pouch. Seth whined pitifully and let out a howl.

I withdrew and put up my barriers again. I watched as Edward rocked back and forth as he clawed at the pouch floor. My heart broke when I heard the dry sobs from him. I sighed.

_Seth, thank you for wanting to help but I will not tell you where I am. I don't want Edward and Carlisle to kill my baby! _I said sadly.

"Jake! We won't kill it! I promise! We just want you home!" I heard Edward shout. I shook my head, he was a good liar.

_Edward, I wish I could trust what you are saying but I can't. I love my baby too much. _I said sadly.

"Jake!" I heard Seth and Edward yell before I shifted back and pulled on my cloths. I sighed, great now I have to be careful when I shifted.

I would have to wait until Seth was asleep but the problem was that I didn't know when he was going to sleep. Ugh! This messed up my whole hunting for food.

I sighed as I sat down in front of the fire. I thought about what I could do about this. One, I could just hunt and listen to him. Two, I could tell him where I am at. Three, I could go against what I had promised myself that I would never do, and order him as an alpha not to phase or something like that.

Number two or three I didn't like. I would go for number one and I decided that tomorrow morning I will try it.

I got up and started to gather the fallen leaves on the ground and gathered them into a small pile.

I laid on the pile and I slowly fall asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night...well, at least I think it was the middle of the night.

My stomach was growling something fierce. I needed to eat, I couldn't go without eating for this long. I had to eat for the baby. I sighed and got up, I took off my clothes and phased.

I steeled myself for Seth but he was not there. He must be sleeping in his human form. I sighed thankfully and ran to grab me some breakfast.

I was hiding under a thick bush looking at my prey. It was an elk, it was eating some grass. I crouched and I prepared myself for the chase that was undoubtedly ahead of me.

I ran from the bush and started running toward my prey. My prey spotted me and ran. I was hot on his heels, it was a good chase. It lasted five minutes before I tackled him to the ground.

I started to feed as the sun rose. I was too focused on my meal that I didn't hear the footsteps at first. But when the sound of a gunshot blasted though the air I jumped. I felt something hot whipped past my left shoulder and hit the tree behind me.

I looked at the tree and saw that it was an hole. An gunshot hole. SHIT! I was being hunted by hunters. No! My baby!

I ran away from where the gunshot came from. I let out a yelp as another gunshot blasted though the air and the bullet missed me by millimeters. I ran faster, I was wavering in and out of trees.

I heard something that made my blood turn to ice. A engine purring. The hunters were driving a vehicle. A very fast one, and it was coming after me.

I whimpered as another gunshot sounded and missed me. I tried running faster but the car just keep up with me.

Stop! Please leave me alone! I'm Pregnant! I thought fearfully. The cramping feeling was back. Oh, baby, it's okay! Daddy is trying to get us to safety! I said to my unborn child.

I must have ran over three miles and the hunters were still behind me. Don't they ever gave up? Why do they want me?

I ran into a clearing and headed straight toward the trees at the other end of the clearing. The car was right behind me. I needed to trick them somehow. But how?

I gasped as I thought of a plan. I ran into the trees and jumped up onto a tree and dug my claws in. I started climbing up the tree as fast as I could.

I heard the roar of the engine as it drive by. I climb onto one of the thick branches of the tall tree. I laid down on my belly and heaved. I was at least eight stories high (Is that right?)

I tried to clam down but the cramping in my stomach was bad. I shifted back and I clutched my stomach as I yelled out at the searing pain. It hurt so bad.

The engine sound was long gone. I shifted back and got down from the tree. Once on the ground I shifted back and slowly and painfully made my way back toward my camp area.

I got to my camp area and sat down with a groan. Please, stop hurting. Baby please, daddy is fine now! We are fine, I said to my baby. The cramping lighten a little but not enough for me to relax.

I was exhausted. I fall into a deep, exhausted, and troubled sleep. I let out a yelp as I was awoken by severe cramping in my lower abdomen.

"Ahh! Ow!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I clutched my stomach. The pain was so bad, I had tears running down my cheeks. I was sobbing out loud.

Was I having a miscarriage? Why was this happening? What do I do? I want Edward! I want Carlisle! I want my family!

I was wailing and whimpering as I rolled on the floor. I shifted into my wolf form and tried to call Seth but he wasn't there.

Please, please god. Help me! Please! I prayed and pleaded.

_Seth, please! _I thought over and over for about fifteen minutes until I heard the most beautiful thing ever.

_Jake? _Seth said. I saw though his eyes and saw my family. Oh! My family!

Seth let out a whine and a whimpering howl as he felt what I was going though.

_Please! Help me! I'm somewhere in Vancouver, in the woods! Ahh! It hurts so bad!_ I yelled in my head.

I saw Edward though Seth's eyes, he was on the floor holding his middle and staring at Seth and in turn staring at me.

"Jake, we are on our way. Hold on! Please, love hold on!" said Edward as he got up and started to gather things around the room.

_Please...Hurry! It hurts! I don't want to lose my baby! My baby!_ I was beyond hysterical at that point.

I shifted back and tried to hold myself together until my family came for me. Hold on, baby your father is coming and he is bringing your grandfather with him as well as your aunts and uncles! Your grandma Esme is going to love planning a baby shower!

I smiled though the pain at that thought. Esme and Alice will turn a normal baby shower into a full blown party.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I started humming 'mommy will buy you a mockingbird' but instead of 'mommy' I was humming 'daddy'

I fall asleep after the third time humming it. The last thought I had was, _Please, hurry Edward our baby needs you._

EPOV

Seth and I sat on the pouch of my home. In a few minutes he was going to shift and try can contact Jake. I will be forever grateful for Seth's help.

"Hopefully, Jake is in his wolf form when I shift." said Seth as he got up and went to undress.

He came back as the gray wolf. He sat down in front of me and I saw though his eyes that Jake was indeed in his wolf form. I was relieved, I was so worried about him.

It looked like Jake was running in the woods. He was after an elk. I heard Seth call his name and Jake stopped dead in his tracks.

_Jake?_ Said Seth. Jake didn't answer, he was frozen in shock.

_Jake? I know you can hear me. I can see though your eyes. Please, tell me where you are. The Cullens are worried so much about you! Edward is going crazy with worry! _Seth said.

I watched as Jake looked into Seth's mind and saw me though Seth's eyes. I tried to read his mind though Seth's but he was blocking us.

_I am not telling you anything!_ He growled at Seth. God, how I missed his voice. Oh, how I wanted to just grab him into my arms and hold him forever.

_ And how came I can hear you? _Jake added. So, he didn't know that he was an alpha wolf. He was in for a shock!

_ I am in your pack!_ Seth said simply. There was a pause. I wondered what Jake was thinking and what his expression would be like if he was in human form.

_What? What are you talking about? Did you hit your head?_ Jake said.

Seth and I laughed at that. Only Jake would say that. God! I miss him.

_No. I did not hit my head. I am in your pack, cause I choose you. When you left Sam's pack, you unknowingly became alpha. When Edward came to me for help, I choose not to follow Sam anymore, I choose to follow you! _Said Seth simply.

I waited to see what Jake would say. I hope he would let Seth be his beta. Seth will make a good beta.

I heard Jake say _Well...unchoose! I do not need help! And I know he can hear me so...listen up Edward! You are the reason I ran away! You have no one but yourself to blame! _

I bent forward and started clawing the pouch as Seth whined pitifully and howl. Jake had let Seth feel his pain and betrayal. It brought me pain as well knowing I had done that to my mate.

I rocked back and forth as I clawed at the pouch floor. I was dry sobbing, I was I could cry for real. I heard Jake speak to Seth.

_Seth, thank you for wanting to help but I will not tell you where I am. I don't want Edward and Carlisle to kill my baby! _He said sadly.

"Jake! We won't kill it! I promise! We just want you home!" I shouted desperately. And it also the truth, I still thought that it is a monster.

_Edward, I wish I could trust what you are saying but I can't. I love my baby too much. _Jake said sadly.

"Jake!" Seth and I yelled before Jake shifted back. NO! NO! I rocked back and forth at vampire speed. I was clawing at my hair.

God. What have I done? My mate doesn't trust me anymore. It was my felt. All of this was my felt. I let out a strangled scream. I felt arms around me. I heard the minds of my family and Seth. They were trying to comfort me.

I suddenly realized that they shouldn't be comforting me. They should be yelling and cursing me.

"STOP!" I yelled at everyone. "I don't deserve to be comforted. I deserve to rot in hell!" I added.

I felt someone grab me by my shoulders and shake me.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!" shrieked Esme so loud that it shook the glass on the windows.

"Do not ever speak like that again! You deserve to be comforted. Why on earth do you think that you don't?" added Esme softly.

I looked at my mother. She gasped as she saw my face, my eyes. I saw my face in her mind. My eyes were lifeless and my face was in a mask of pain. I looked just like a felt, hell. I was in hell and I put myself here.

"I'm the one that made Jake runaway. I'm the one Jake is scared of and doesn't trust. I made my mate hate me. I broke the promise that gave him, that I would never hurt him. And I have hurt him big time." I said my tone lifeless.

I heard my mother sigh and said "Edward, honey. I know you are hurting and Jake is too. But, I know that Jake does not hate you! He loves you! He is just scared that's all. He is doing what any parent would. He is protecting your baby. You might not see it as a baby yet, but you will. I know you will."

I let my head fall and I stared at the ground. I knew in the back of my mind that she was right. The guilt that consumed me was more powerful right now than her words.

I got up and went to my bedroom. It used to be Jake's and mine but it was now mine again. I hoped that it would be _our _room again and not just _my_ room.

I sat on the bed and stared at the wall in front of me. It was like Deja Vu, only seven months ago I was in this spot and here I was again.

I couldn't sit, I got up and paced the room. I raked my hands though my hair and clawed at my skull. The pain was too much.

Knowing that my mate was in pain and was alone was too much. Knowing that my mate didn't trust me and didn't want to come home was too much. Everything was just too much!

"Ahh!" I yelled as I started punching the wall raptly and repeatedly. I was dry sobbing and screaming as I started destroying the room.

"EDWARD!" I heard Emmett scream. I felt his arms wrap around me and held firm as I started fighting against him.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled as I fight to get free. I tried to turn my head to bite him but he was leaning away from me.

"JASPER! CARLISLE! SETH! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Emmett yell out as was putting all my strength into trying to get him off of me.

I heard them coming as I felt their arms around me. Carlisle was in front and I saw his lips move but I was too far gone to hear anything he said.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" I yelled as I tried to get free.

"Edward stop! Jake wouldn't want you doing this!" shouted Carlisle as he held my head in his hands.

I growled at him. Some part of me knew that I needed to stop but the vampire, the monster in me was too dominant right now.

They put all their weight on me and brought me down to the floor. I was on my stomach, Carlisle held my wrist together and my arms straight out in front of me. Emmett and Jasper had pinned down my shoulders and torso. Seth had my legs.

I knew they had won but I still struggled against my captures.

"Edward! Please, son! Listen to me! This is not you! Snap out if it!" shouted Carlisle over my shouting.

I was shouting out curses and wiggling under my captures. I had my head tilted up to look at Carlisle and I was shocked when I felt a sharp sting against my left cheek.

I stopped fighting and looked to my left and saw Esme there. She was the one that slapped me.

"Stop this right now! Pull yourself together!" she shouted at me.

I panted and slumped down on the floor. For the first time since I have became a vampire I felt exhausted. I felt the guys let go of me.

I just laid there sobbing with no tears running down my cheeks. A soft comforting hand started running their fingertips though my hair.

I heard Esme start to hum a soothing song as she land her head on my back. I felt good. I knew every one was still in the room but I just paid attention to Esme.

An hour and half later I felt calm and slowly got up and leaned into Esme as I sat on the floor.

I held my stomach as I looked up at my family. Jasper was standing as far away from as the room allowed. I was amazed that he was even in here and that he had helped me, with what I was feeling, he should have been on the floor with me.

Rose and Alice were holding each other and if they were human they would have tears running down their cheeks.

Emmett and Seth sat on my bed and eyed me with wariness and concern. Carlisle was crouched a few feet away from me looking at me with concern. Esme was holding me as she continued to hum.

I took a deep calming breath and said "I'm sorry for everything that has happened in the last two days."

Before any one could say anything I added "Seth, could you shift and see if Jake is in his wolf form? Please."

Seth looked at me and said "Are you sure, you want hear anything he says?"

I nodded and said "I want to hear that he is okay. I want to tell him that I just want to contact him once in awhile to see if he is okay. That's all."

"Okay, I will go out on the patio and shift." said Seth as he walked to the patio. A few seconds later I heard Jake's voice in Seth's mind.

_Seth, please! _Jake was saying. The sound of his voice alarmed me. I looked up as Seth walked in the room.

_Jake? _Seth said and let out a whine and a whimpering howl as he felt what Jake was going though. Jake was in pain. His stomach was cramping and he was in excruciating pain.

_Please! Help me! I'm somewhere in Vancouver, in the woods! Ahh! It hurts so bad!_ Jake yelled. I clutched my stomach as I heard Jake's thoughts. Something was wrong with the thing inside of him.

I looked at Seth and saw myself in Jake's mind. He was so scared. I needed to hurry.

"Jake, we are on our way. Hold on! Please, love hold on!" I said as I got up and started to gather things around the room.

_Please...Hurry! It hurts! I don't want to lose my baby! My baby!_

Jake was beyond hysterical. He loved that thing inside of him. I could no longer hear him. He must of shifted back.

"Carlisle! Jake is in pain. He's in Vancouver. Somewhere in the woods." I said fast I gathered some of Jake's clothes.

Carlisle sprang into action and ran to get supples together. Two minutes we both were inside my car and speeding off with the rest of the family behind us.

Hold on love! We are coming! Hold on!

With that thought I pressed down on the gas pedal and I was going over 120mph toward my love, my life, my everything.

It took two long excruciating hours to get to Vancouver. I pulled over a mile after the I saw the welcoming sign.

My family and Seth got out and started running toward the woods. I sniffed the air and I smelled Jake's scent but it was old.

Seth came over to me as the gray wolf. All I heard in his mind was his thoughts. Jake was still in human form.

"Okay, we have to split up. Go in every direction. Rose and Emmett to take the west. Esme and Jasper take south. Alice take the east. Seth, Carlisle you're with me. Keep your cellphones on. Come on!" I said fast then started running.

I waved in and out of trees at vampire speed. Seth was a about three feet from me and kept up pace with me. Carlisle was on my other side but was further back.

"JAKE!" I yelled out hoping he can hear me from where he was. We ran about two miles when we jumped over a creek.

I continued on running after jumping but I stopped as a scent stopped in my tracks. Jake. It was Jake's scent.

Carlisle and Seth came over to me and then they smelled Jake's scent too. It was coming from the northwest. I ran toward the scent while calling out Jake's name.

"JAKE!" I yelled out. I ran along the creek and a few yards ahead I saw a man made bed of leaves. I put all of my vampire strength into my legs and ran toward it.

I came to a halt at the bed of leaves and looked around, wondering where Jake was.

"Jake? If you can hear me say something! Think something!" I called out desperately. Carlisle started calling out to Jake too and Seth was howling.

I stopped calling out and told Carlisle and Seth to be quiet. I could a humming sound coming from behind a nearby tree.

I ran over to it and when I stepped out in front of the tree my breath caught in my throat.

"JAKE!" I yelled as I crouched down over my mate. I lifted him in my arms. He whimpered and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Edward, it hurts! Please, help our baby!" Jake whispered to me desperately before he slumped in my arms, unconscious.

"CARLISLE!" I shouted desperately. I looked down at my mate. I stoked the black hair on his forehead. He was sweating and he felt clammy. I looked at the rest of his body and gasped as I saw the small bump that stick out from his hips. I then realized that he was naked.

I took off my jacket and laid it over his lower half. I accidentally brush my against the bump when I withdrew my hands.

Something came over me just then. Before, I knew what I was doing, I placed my hands over the bump. I gasped at the overwhelming feeling that came over me just then.

The whole world stopped as I lightly rubbed the bump, and in that moment everything started to change.

All it took was a soft nudge against my hands for me to call out "Carlisle! The baby! Help the baby!"

A/N: okay, I had tears falling down my cheeks as I wrote this! So, what do you guys think? Good? Bad?

What do you think is going to happen? Also, does any one watch 'Storage Wars'?

It is nine am where I live and I am dead tired! I am a night owl. I am 1,000 words into the fifth chapter. I will update tomorrow sometime.

Review and tell me your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: here's Chapter five! I hope it is good. It took me hours to type! I think I'm developing carpel tunnel or is that only when you write on paper? Hmm. Oh well, it's worth it when I read your reviews! Now, on with the chapter!

WARNING: M Rated! Male/Male. Lemons. MPEG! Minor language.

Summary: Edward proposed to Bella but she said no and moved to Florida. Edward is in a deep depression. Jacob has a secret, one that he hid very well since that day in the woods near Bella's house. Jacob had Imprinted on Edward. One day the pack found out and tried to kill him. His imprint finds him and cares for him. Can Edward return Jacob's love?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephine Meyer does.

**The Playlist for this story:**

**In the dark by Dev**

If the walls could talk by Celine Dion

**The day I fall in love by Dolly Parton and James Ingram**

You're still the one by Shaina Twain

**Gotta believe in something by Emily Osment**

A little more personal by Lindsay Lohan

**Two more lonely people by Miley Cyrus**

Runaway by Linkin Park

**I don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith**

**Forever and always by Shaina Twain **

_**The Vampire and The Werewolf**_

Chapter Five

EPOV

"I'm coming, son!" I heard Carlisle say then two seconds later he knelt down next to me.

"Please help them dad!" I said as I held Jake in my arms. Carlisle started to check over Jake, he took out a stethoscope (Is that right?) and placed it on Jake's stomach where our baby was.

Baby. I felt the baby kick. I wanted to feel it again and again. God! I was a stupid, stupid vampire! I was still in fear that the baby might hurt Jake but once I felt that nudge against my hand, I fall in love with the nudger.

"The baby is distressed. There's no blood, which is good. I think the stress of everything is taking it's toll on Jake and the baby. I won't know for sure what's really wrong until I get them to an ultrasound machine." said Carlisle as he checked Jake's blood pressure.

"Seth, what's the normal blood pressure for werewolves?" asked Carlisle.

_Like any normal person's. Maybe a little higher but not enough to cause any real damage. _Seth said and I relied it Carlisle.

"Damn it! His blood pressure is up! Edward, go in my bag and grab the metoprolol and also grab the nifedipine and a syringe!" said Carlisle as he looked into Jake's eyes, shining a light into them.

I did what he asked and got the stuff. He had to calculate how much he should use of the blood pressure medication.

He took the syringe and filled it up then put the needle into Jake's arm and released the medicine into Jake's veins.

He did the same thing with the nifedipine. He took out his cell and told Esme that we found Jake and where. I could hear scream out in joy over the phone and though out the woods.

He called Rose then Alice and a minute later they all arrived, except Emmett who went to get my car and drive it closer to where we were.

"Okay, Edward, I want you to gently pick Jake up and carry him to the car." Carlisle said knowing that I wouldn't let anyone else carry him.

I picked up Jake and started running toward the car with my family and Seth behind me.

We got to the car and the others went to get theirs. Carlisle got into the driver seat as I got into the backseat with Jake in my lap.

"Drive Carlisle! Please!" I said as I cuddled Jake to my chest. I heard the squeal of the tires as Carlisle stepped onto the gas pedal.

"Hold on, love. We will be home soon. Carlisle will help you and our baby." I whispered in Jake's ear and I lovely stroked his hair.

"Edward?" asked Carlisle. I looked up and saw he was looking me in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah?" I said looking back at him.

He smiled and said "I'm glad you accepted the baby."

I smiled and said softly "Me too, dad. I'm still scared that the baby will hurt Jake."

Carlisle sighed and asked "What made you change your mind?"

I let out a breathless laugh as I remembered the moment I felt my baby kick.

"I felt the baby kick." I whispered as I put my hand on Jake's stomach hoping that the baby will kick again.

"What? The baby kicked?" said Carlisle.

"Yeah." I said.

"Huh. Babies don't normally kick this soon." said Carlisle.

I laughed and said "Dad, 'normal' does not apply here."

My dad laughed and said "True. But I am glad to hear that the baby is kicking."

"Me too. When I felt the baby kick, it was like a bucket of cold water had been thrown on top of my head. It woke me up. I realized that it is a baby, I was just so blinded by the thought of Jake having a monster in him that I forgot that, the baby is part of Jake. And Jake is not a monster, he's an angel. So, the baby will be an angel as well." I said, mostly to myself.

There was a pause and then Carlisle said "You had quite the epiphany, son."

I smiled and leaned back. I started humming a melody as I rubbed my hand on Jake's baby bump. I felt the baby kick again. Guess the little nudger loves the melody.

I started singing out loud in French to the baby as my birth mother did to me. I could only remember bits and pieces of her and my birth father but the song she sung in french was as fresh in my mind as if I heard it yesterday.

The two hour drive back to Forks was fast. Carlisle pulled up to the garage and I got out with Jake. I ran straight to Carlisle office. I placed Jake on the table and helped Carlisle get the right equipment out.

Carlisle rolled the ultrasound machine over and started to get it ready. I worked to get Jake hooked up to a heart monitor and then I went over and helped Carlisle.

He handed me the wand as he put gel on Jake abdomen and then moved to check Jake's heart rate before taking the wand from me and putting it on the baby bump.

He turned on the screen and my breath caught. I saw the baby on the screen. My baby. I saw the hands, the feet and the head.

I laughed as I saw that the baby was sucking it's thumb. I was totally blissed out at the sight of my child on the screen.

"The baby looks okay. More developed than I thought. Judging by the size of the bump I would say Jake is three months along." said Carlisle as he looked at the screen.

I sighed in relief and reached out toward the screen. I lightly put my fingertips on the screen, where my baby was.

Carlisle reached under me and pressed a button. The sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the air. I smiled as I listened to the heartbeat. It was like music to my ears.

"Hmm. The baby's heartbeat is running a little faster then normal." said Carlisle. I turned to him alarmed.

"Don't be alarmed, Edward. When I first heard the heartbeat a couple of days ago, it was the same. I think that the heart is suppose to go that fast. That's all I can do for right now, is to think and speculate. All I _do_ know is that the baby is alive and it is healthy!" said Carlisle slowly as he watched me with concern.

I sighed and nodded. He clicked off the ultrasound machine, then checked out Jake more. His blood pressure was normal and everything else was normal.

Jake was still unconscious but Carlisle said that he will wake up soon. But soon enough for me. I wanted to tell him so badly, how sorry I was.

"Edward, come on. Let's sit down and talk about this." said Carlisle as he put an arm around me and brought me over to his desk.

There was a knock at the door, just as we sat down. It was my family and Seth. They all wanted to know how Jake was doing.

Carlisle told them about the development of the baby being bigger then normal and the heart rate was faster then normal.

"Is that bad?" said Esme concerned as she moved toward me.

"No. The ultrasound shows that the baby is healthy. I think the baby is growing at a fast rate. I remember the size of the baby a couple days ago. It is now twice the size. He is about three months pregnant but the baby looks like it's five months along." said Carlisle.

I looked at him and said "But, the bump is not that big."

"Well, in most pregnancy cases...with women. The stomach take awhile to stretch out. It is common sometimes with first time pregnancies. And with Jake being a male I think that his body is in shock. Male bodies are not design to carry babies. The bump that Jake has now, will grow in time. I'm sure of it!" said Carlisle looking at Jake across the room.

I sighed as I took in all this info. I wish there was a book that had the answer right there in black and white. I was tired of all the guessing. I just wanted to know if my mate and child will be okay.

"Carlisle, why was Jake in pain? It felt awful." said Seth as he grabbed his stomach as he remembered the pain Jake was in.

Carlisle turned to him and asked "What did it feel like?"

Seth thought for a minute then said "Like cramps. Really bad cramps."

"Hmm. Well, the baby is okay. I will ask Jake more about that when he wakes up. I have a theory." said Carlisle as he got up and started checking Jake vitals and the baby's.

"And what theory is that?" said Jasper curiously.

Carlisle turned and looked at us.

"I think that when Jake shifted a couple days ago, it caused shock to his body. His body was already trying to get used to the stretching of the stomach to accommodate the baby. That's the best theory I have right now." Carlisle said.

It was a good theory. I couldn't wait for Jake to wake up. I wanted to tell him I was sorry and that I want our baby.

My family and Seth left the room after a while to do other things. Carlisle and I stayed with Jake. Hours pasted and he was still unconscious.

It was almost a full day since Jake's been unconscious. I was starting to panic but Carlisle assured me that Jake was okay, that he will wake up.

I was alone in the room. Carlisle had gone out to hunt real quick. That was an hour ago, he should be back soon.

I sat in a chair next the bed, lightly brushing my one of my hands though Jake's hair. The other one rubbed the baby bump.

I leaned forward and kissed the bump and said "I am so sorry that I thought that you were anything but a baby. I had hurt your daddy. I had hurt you."

I felt a kick against my hand. I smiled and rubbed the spot. The nudger was listening.

"I can't wait until you are here. All I ever wanted to be was a father and husband." I said.

"Then, why did you reject the baby when you found out?" said a voice. I looked up and saw Rosalie coming over.

I sighed and said "I was scared for Jake. I have always thought and pictured myself as a monster. When Jake told me he was pregnant that was all I could see. I saw a demon instead of a child. I was so consumed with what I had pictured that it ruled my whole being."

Rosalie looked at me and softly said "What made the picture change?"

I rubbed Jake's stomach and felt my unborn child kick lightly my hand. I smiled and rubbed the spot it had kicked.

"I felt my child kick." I said simply. Rose grinned and leaned toward the me. She put her hands over mine and gasped as she felt the nudger kick.

She laughed and said "Hello, baby. I'm your aunt Rosalie."

I smiled at my sister. In the seventy-odd years that I have known her, I have never seen her smile this bright.

Not even when she met Emmett.

Rosalie and I started talking to the baby. The baby loved it. He or she was kicking like crazy. It made us laugh.

Soon the whole family and Seth came in and they took turns feeling my child kick. We all fall in love with the nudger.

The nudger had us all wrapped around his or hers tiny fingers already.

I heard Jake's heartbeat speed up a little. I looked toward Carlisle and he smiled at me.

"Jake is waking up!"

JPOV

_BEEP._

_ BEEP._

What was that annoying beeping sound?

_BEEP._

_ BEEP._

Will someone turned off that fucking beeping noise! I thought bitterly.

I heard a chuckle from somewhere near me. I slowly opened my eyes. I was staring at a white ceiling. Where was I? I looked to my right and saw Carlisle. Seth was on my other side.

I gasped as I remembered everything that had happened. I sat up and but they grabbed me and held me gently down.

"My baby! Is my baby okay?" I yelled at Carlisle and Seth.

"Jake, calm down! Your baby is fine! You are fine. You both are safe!" Carlisle said softly as he grabbed my hands and put them on my stomach.

I let out a sob as I felt my hard baby bump. Oh! Thank you god! My baby was still here. I started crying happily as I kept whispering "Thank you" over and over while I stroked my stomach.

Minutes pasted before I heard Carlisle say "Jake? I need to check you over and ask some questions. Will that be okay?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. Carlisle started checking my vitals and the baby's. I looked around the room and saw that everyone was here.

My eyes localed Edward's. He was across the room, leaning against the door watching me with fathomless golden-brown eyes.

He looked like he wanted to be closer. I wanted him to be closer but I was scared of him.

"Okay, everything is good. The baby's vitals look good as well as yours. Can you tell me what the cramps felt like?" said Carlisle as he sat down on a stool next to the bed.

I was looking at Edward as I said "It was the worst pain I have ever felt. I have no idea how to describe the feeling...it was like...when you have a chili dog and it reacts bad on you. But this was like four chili dogs and five times the pain."

"Hmm. Okay. When did the pain start?" asked Carlisle.

"It started a little after I shifted." I said looking at Carlisle.

He nodded and said "My theory was right. When you shifted it caused a major shock to your body that was already shifting to accommodate the baby. The cramps that you felt were your muscles."

I sighed and asked "So, I wasn't having a miscarriage?"

Carlisle shook his head and said "No. The baby is healthy."

I smiled. I was relieved to hear that. I was so scared that my baby wasn't going to make it.

"How far along am I?" I asked. I thought I was three months but I might be wrong.

"Well, we now know the symptoms that you had for two and a half months were pregnancy symptoms. So, you are three months along." said Carlisle.

I smiled and asked "Aren't I a little big for three months?"

Carlisle nodded slowly and looked at the others before he said "Yes, you are big for only being three months along. The baby is bigger than a three month old fetus. It looks more like a five month old fetus."

He took a deep breath and slowly said "The last time I saw you, the baby wasn't this big. And that was two and half days ago. You have been here since yesterday and since then the baby has develop even more in that time period."

"What!" I shouted. What did this mean?

"What are you talking about, Carlisle?" I said. I saw Edward come over to the bed. I leaned away from him. Edward looked at me out of the corner of his eye but didn't say anything.

"The baby is growing at a accelerated rate. The baby is healthy!" he said as he saw me start to panic.

"The baby will born sooner then the standard nine months." he added.

I took that in. I was speechless. My baby was growing so fast that it will be born sooner. I was happy.

"How long?" I asked Carlisle.

He sighed and said "A t the rate he or she is growing at right now. I would say about a month and a half to two months at the most."

My mouth dropped open as well as the others. Guess they didn't know that piece of info. My baby will be here in two months. I couldn't wait to hold him or her in my arms.

"How will the baby be born?" asked Edward. I was froze in shock. He called the baby 'baby' and not 'thing'

"What did you just say?" I asked him. Edward turned to me and smiled weakly at me.

"I said 'how will the _baby_ be born'" he said looking into my eyes. Everyone was slowly making their way to the door and leaving one by one.

Edward and I were alone now. I was scared and a little angry.

"You said 'baby' and not 'thing'" I said. I was still in shock.

Edward slowly came around the bed and stood by the head of the bed.

"Yes. I said 'baby' cause that what is growing inside you. Our baby is growing inside you." Edward said as he put his hand on my stomach. I gasped as I felt a kick. My baby kicked!

But I was to occupied by Edward's hands on my stomach. I felt the fury boil up in me. I pushed his hands away.

"What! You suddenly call the baby 'baby'. What is going on?" I said as I tried to move away from Edward.

"Jake, I am so sorry for hurting you and calling our baby those names. Please, forgive me! I am so so sorry!" said Edward.

Tears fall from my eyes and rained down my cheeks. Why was he doing this to me? What changed?

"I can't and won't forgive you Edward. You have hurt me too much. Just please stay away from me" I said. I was lying, I do forgive him but the pain is just too much.

Edward's breath caught and he said thickly "Jake, please. Let me be in the baby's life."

I looked at him and saw that he wanted to know his son or daughter. I sighed and said "You can come to every ultrasound and check up that Carlisle does but that is it!"

His smile was strained and he looked like he was in pain. He nodded and then left the room.

I sat alone, so many thoughts were running though my mind. I was exhausted, both physically and mentally. I laid back down and closed my eyes. I fall into a troubled sleep.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

I was watching 'Storage Wars' with Seth and Emmett when I heard Edward come home and went right upstairs to the guest room.

I sighed sadly. Since I had told him that I wouldn't forgive him and that I wanted didn't want to see him except for when I had my check ups.

He had been out of the house pretty much all the time. The only thing he does while he is here is change into new cloths. Or is right next to me while I have my weekly check up.

My stomach was big right now. I looked seven months pregnant even though I was four months pregnant. Carlisle told Edward and I that next week we could see if it was a boy or a girl.

I couldn't wait! I already had names picked out.

Edward came back down and was going to out again but Emmett stopped him by telling him to sit down and watch the show with us.

I looked at Edward and gasped at what I saw. He had dark circles under his eyes, which were black as night.

He even looked paler, if that was even possible. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows, silently asking me if he can join in.

I nodded once then returned my gaze to the big screen TV. I watched out if the corner of my eye as he sat down at the end of the couch I was sitting on.

Edward, Emmett, Seth and I watched four episodes of 'Storage Wars' before I started to fall asleep.

But was immediately startled awake by the front door banging against the wall and Alice and Rosalie came in the living room all keyed up.

"What's wrong?" said Emmett and Edward looking at them. Edward let out a growl and moved to stand protectively in front me. What is going on?

Carlisle, Esme and Jasper came in after they heard all the commotion. Carlisle asked what was up.

"The wolves! They are coming! They are coming to kill Jake and the baby!" said Rose.

"WHAT!" shouted everyone but Rose, Alice and Edward. He must have heard Rose's and Alice's thoughts.

"Why?" I whispered. What did I do?

"One of the wolves was at the store that we were shopping at. It over heard us talking about Jake's pregnancy. It followed us out to the car and tried to kill us." said Alice as she held onto Jasper.

"Paul!" Seth and I said.

I started crying and hyperventilating. I felt a cool finger under my chin and I looked up. Edward was looking at me and he said "Shh. It will be okay! How long do you think we have before the pack gets here, Seth?"

"I don't know. How long has it been since he ran off?" asked Seth looking at Rose and Alice.

"About fifteen minutes." answered Alice.

Seth sighed and said "They can be here at any time."

I was still looking at Edward when Seth said that. I saw the fierce expression that masked his face but it wasn't toward me.

"Get ready! We are going to fight." he said as he moved away from me and ran upstairs.

We all followed him up. It took me about four minutes to get up those damn stairs! They were in the library. Edward and the others were getting ready. Seth had shifted.

I walked toward the window and looked outside. It was raining out. It was like the heavens knew what I was feeling. I was crying on the inside. I was so scared for my baby and my family.

I rubbed my hands along my belly and felt my baby kick. Oh god! Please let my baby and our family live though this night.

I gasped as I saw the wolves come out of the woods. I turned around and saw that Edward was right behind me.

He gathered me into his arms and whispered in my ear "I will make sure our child and you are safe from those assholes!"

He kissed my forehead then rubbed my belly.

"I love you two with all my heart." he said right before he went out the door and into the night.

The rest of the Cullens and Seth followed. I stood watching from the window as the wolves were running towards the Cullens and Seth. I held my stomach as the clans started to fight.

I searched for Edward and found him. He was fighting Paul and was winning. He hit Paul on the head and Paul slumped onto the ground unconscious.

Watching Edward fight in the rain was something out of this world. He was so sexy as he threw punches and kicks.

I remembered what he said before he went out to fight.

"I will make sure our child and you are safe from those assholes!" he had whispered in my ear. I knew that he would die for us. I prayed that he will be safe.

I saw that one of the wolves was slowly creeping up on him. I opened my mouth to yell out to him but it was too late. The wolf jumped up on his back and he went down.

I stared in horror as the wolf and Edward started to fight. I recognized the wolf, it was Sam. Sam had the upper hand. I saw red. Sam was going to kill the love of my life.

The father of my unborn child. I was livid!

"NO!" I shouted. I quickly went to the shelf and grabbed a heavy book and then went to the wall where Jasper had stored army guns he had collected from the 1800's to now.

I threw the book at the glass and the glass broke. I got out a rifle gun and grabbed the ammo. I thanked god that my father and Charlie Swan had taught me how to shoot a gun.

I loaded the gun and then opened the door. I stepped out into the rain and hosted up the gun and took aim.

I squeezed the trigger and the shot blasted though air like thunder. I heard Sam howl out in pain when the bullet went into his hind leg.

He looked up and saw me. He growled at me and I just glared at him.

"GET. AWAY. FROM. MY. MATE! Or I will put a fucking bullet though your skull!" I shouted at Sam. He slowly backed away from Edward, hoping on three legs.

Edward slowly got up and moved away from Sam. He was looking at me with intensive eyes that held so many emotion.

I raised the rifle gun into the air and fired a warning shot. All the wolves stopped and looked up toward me. The Cullens were looking at me in shock.

"LEAVE! Right now or I will kill each and everyone of you!" I shouted.

The wolves all growled and stayed put. I reloaded the gun and fired the gun a few feet from where Leah was. She yelped and backed away.

"I missed. The next one I fire will not miss." I shouted. The wolves started to retreat. They knew that I meant business.

Ten minutes later the Cullens and Seth were the only one left in the yard. I let go of the gun and it fall to the ground with a clatter.

I was breathing heavily and my body felt heavy. I started sobbing as I felt my knees give out. I was falling toward the ground. I felt arms wrap around me and held me up.

I looked up and saw Edward. I started sobbing harder, he picked me up and carried me bridal style upstairs.

He laid me down on the bed in his room. He went into the bathroom and came back with a towel. I realized when he started to rub the towel against my head that I was wet. My clothes molded to my body like a second skin.

Edward got off the bed and went to the dresser and grabbed some dry clothes. He threw them on the bed and said "You need to get changed. I will wait outside."

I just sat on the bed watching him. He slowly walked toward the door. He was wet as well, his clothes dripping water onto the rug. He paused before he left the room.

"What you did with the gun was the most bravest thing I have ever seen...thank you...for saving me." Edward said as he looked into my eyes, then he started to close the door.

I was immediately insulted by the memory of Edward's and Sam's fight. How Edward was close to being killed by Sam.

I gasped and shouted "EDWARD! No! Don't go!"

Edward stopped and came back into the room looking alarmed. He came over to the bed and leaned over the side.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?" he asked as he laid his hand against my stomach. I looked at him and shook my head but didn't say anything.

"Jake, please. What is wrong?" he said as he looked into my eyes.

Looking into his eyes I felt my heart swell as saw his love for me. And I felt the love I have for him. I leaned forward and captured his lips with mine.

I moved my lips against his. He stood frozen for a minute but then he started kissing me back hungrily.

God! How I miss his kisses. I wrapped my arms around his neck and clung onto him.

I broke the kiss and said "I was so scared when I saw Sam and you fighting. He was so close to killing you. I just snapped! I could not bare the thought of losing you! I love you so much!"

Edward smiled and said "Does this mean you forgive me?"

I laughed humorlessly and said "I lied when I said I couldn't forgive you. I already forgave you when you called our baby a 'baby' instead of 'thing'. But, I was still hurt by everything, so I told you that I didn't forgive you, to give my heart some time to heal."

Edward smiled sadly and said "I understand. What I did to you and our baby was awful. And I will spend the rest of forever trying to make up for it."

I smiled and kissed him. We deepened the kiss as he laid me down and leaned over me. His stomach brushing the baby bump lightly.

I shivered as he took off my button up shirt and ran one of his hands down my chest. He paused at my bump and he lovely rubbed it.

"I can't wait until our baby is here. I want to hold him or her in my arms so bad!" said Edward as he kissed every inch of my belly.

I felt his love for the baby and me in those kisses. I wanted more. I wanted to feel more of his love for me.

I reached out and grabbed his head. He looked up at me with love in his eyes.

I smiled and said "Make love to me, Edward."

A/N: okay, there's chapter five. Like? Hate? Please review and tell me your thoughts. Next chapter we get to see if the baby is a boy or a girl!

What do you guys think the sex of the baby is?

Do you want a lemon in the next chapter?

How do you think the baby will be born?

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey! Thank you for all the reviews, Favorites, and story alerts! In this chapter the play list includes

Faith Hill's 'Breathe'. Faith Hill and Tim McGraw 'Let's Make Love'. And Chris Brown 'Forever'

Hope you like the chapter!

WARNING: M Rated! Male/Male. Lemons. MPEG! Minor language.

Summary: Edward proposed to Bella but she said no and moved to Florida. Edward is in a deep depression. Jacob has a secret, one that he hid very well since that day in the woods near Bella's house. Jacob had Imprinted on Edward. One day the pack found out and tried to kill him. His imprint finds him and cares for him. Can Edward return Jacob's love?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephine Meyer does.

**The Playlist for this story:**

**In the dark by Dev**

If the walls could talk by Celine Dion

**The day I fall in love by Dolly Parton and James Ingram**

You're still the one by Shaina Twain

**Gotta believe in something by Emily Osment**

A little more personal by Lindsay Lohan

**Two more lonely people by Miley Cyrus**

Runaway by Linkin Park

**I don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith**

**Forever and always by Shaina Twain **

_**The Vampire and The Werewolf**_

Chapter Six

JPOV

Edward growled low in his throat when I said I wanted him to make love to me. He kissed me as his hand moved down toward my pants.

I moaned as he palmed my erection though the fabric. It has been too long since we have been together.

Edward slowly took off my pants and threw them cross the room. He kissed my mouth then started to kiss down my body.

I let out a wanton moan when I felt his breath against my cock. I gasped as I felt his tongue run along my length. I threw my head back against the pillows as unadulterated bliss went though me.

I shouted out when Edward started to tongue my slit. Oh god! His tongue is amazing! I raked my fingers though his hair.

I pulled his hair as he took my length into his mouth. I moaned as I felt the back of his throat and his nose in my pubic hair. Holy shit! He was deep throating me.

I screamed out in ecstasy as he started to suck. Oh god. I wasn't going to last long. Between my pregnancy hormones and not having an orgasm for so long, I was going to blow.

"Edward!" I shouted as I came into his mouth. He sallowed every drop of my cum. I laid limp on the bed as Edward crawled up my body.

I looked at him with a goofy grin and he smirked back at me. He kissed me deep and throughly, I moaned as I tasted myself on his tongue.

I wrapped my arms around shoulders and I slowly flipped us over so I was straddling his hips. I felt his covered erection his my bare ass.

I grounded against him and let out a groan as Edward growled. I felt my cock start to harden again as I thrust against Edward. I ripped his shirt in half and racked down my fingernails down his chest.

He threw his head back as I palmed his erection and let out a groan when I started to unbutton his jeans. I took off his jeans and boxers, I looked at his cock and my mouth watered as I saw the pre-cum.

I took my hand and held the base and I licked off the pre-cum. I teased him as I tongued his slit. He was moaning and whithering on the bed, his hands in my hair.

"Jake! Stop! I want to come inside you!" panted Edward. I looked up at him as I give one last lick to his length. I straddled his hips and kissed him.

I watched out blindly toward the bedside table and I blinding searched inside for the bottle of lube. I grabbed it and handed it to Edward.

He opened the bottle and poured out a generous amount onto his fingertips. He brought his fingers to my hole and put the first finger into my tight hole.

I was panting by the time he put in the third finger. I grabbed his hand and pulled away. I took his cock in my hand and placed it against my entrance.

"I love you so much!" I said as I thrust down. Edward and I screamed out at the feeling of being one again. Edward grabbed my hips as I started riding him .

We started off slow but soon we were thrusting fast and hard. I was sweating and panting. I gasped as Edward flipped us so I was on my side and he was behind me.

The feeling of his cock in this position was amazing. I threw my head back against Edward's chest as he pounded into me.

I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were on me and they burning with lust and love. He growled and kissed me as he quickened his pace. He wrapped his hand around my aching cock and pumped it in time with his thrust.

I let out a hoarse shout as I came violently across my chest and the sheets. I heard Edward growl out as he came inside of me.

We laid panting for breath on our sides. I was in heaven. Edward withdrew from me and turned me around so that I could lay my head on his chest.

"That was... amazing." I whispered against Edward's chest. I yawned and Edward laughed.

"Yeah, it was. Go to sleep, love." he whispered. He kissed the top of my head. I cuddled against his chest and sighed contently.

Edward lightly stroked my stomach and hummed a sweet melody as I fell asleep.

EPOV

I watched the sunrise as Jake slept peacefully across my chest. He has forgiven me. We had made love.

I sighed contently and smiled as Jake moved a little in his sleep. I had my whole world right here in my arms.

I put my hand on Jake's stomach, the little nudger kicked my hand in greeting. I couldn't wait to hold him or her. To have my child call out 'Daddy!' to play with him or her and just be a dad.

I sighed and I lightly and carefully got out off bed without waking Jake up. I went into the bathroom and get into the shower.

The water ran down my body, I grabbed my shampoo and started washing my hair. I washed off the shampoo and went to grab the body soap but it wasn't in it's spot.

"Looking for this?" I heard Jake's voice from behind the shower curtain. I looked around the curtain and saw Jake standing there in all his naked glory.

He was holding the body soap in one hand and a wash cloth in the other.

"Want me to wash your back?" he said seductively. My member harden at the hungry look Jake was giving me.

"Only if I can wash yours." I said huskily. He smirked at me as he come closer. I smiled at him and stepped back.

He got into the shower and immediately his hands were on me. They ran up my arms and over my shoulders then down my chest.

I pulled him closer to me and kissed him. Our tongues dueled as I moved us under the shower head. I grabbed his ass and grounded my erection against his.

The fraction was pure bliss. I heard Jake open the body soap and we pulled back. He looked into my eyes as he started soaping up my body.

I moaned as he washed my body gently. Pausing here and there to run the of his hand tenderly over the skin. After, he washed every inch of skin of my body, he eased me under the shower head and ran his hands over me.

I leaned my head back to let the water run down my face and chest. I eyes snapped opened as I felt Jake's mouth on my erection. I gasped and looked down to see that Jake was on his knees.

I moaned as he started to suck my cock. My eyes rolled back into my head as he started to deep throat me. I grabbed his head and ran my hands though his thick midnight hair.

I was close to coming when Jake stopped and stood up. I whined pitifully and he laughed.

"I want you to came inside me." Jake whispered against my lips. I growled and grabbed him. I kissed him as I slowly and gently pushed him against the wall.

I kissed down his neck and his chest. I paused at the baby bump and kissed it reverently. I felt the baby move against my lips.

I squatted down on my hunches and grabbed Jake's erection and took it into my mouth. Jake let out a shout and repeatedly said 'oh my god!' as I worked him with my mouth.

"Edward, stop! I want you in me right now!" Jake shouted as he grabbed me under my arms and tugged me up. I smiled as I kissed him once then gently turned him around.

He braced himself against the shower wall and spread his legs. I trailed my fingers down his back, lightly using my fingernails.

He growled out at when I caress his butt cheeks and let a scream of bliss when I fingered his hole. I entered one finger into his tight channel and worked my way to three fingers.

I moved those three fingers in and out until he yelled "Edward, stop fucking teasing me and start fucking me!"

I growled low in my throat and withdrew my fingers and replace with the head of my cock. I gently pushed the head of my cock into Jake tight heat.

I moaned as I was fully sheathed into Jake. It didn't matter how many times I had been inside him the sensation still caused me to lose my breath.

I started to slowly thrust long and hard into my mate. Soon, though I quickened my pace as I felt my orgasm getting closer.

I grabbed Jake's leaking member and pumped it in time with my thrusts. Jake and I screamed out as we both came violently. I pulled out of him and moved back.

I grabbed the body soap and wash cloth from where Jake had dropped it and turned to him.

"Your turn!" I said with a smirk.

** TWO HOURS LATER**

I stood in front of stove cooking Jake some breakfast, when he came waddling into the kitchen. I smiled at him as I placed his food in front of him.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked him as he started eating his eggs.

He thought for a minute then said "How about we go shopping for the baby. I would love to see the different kinds of stuff they have for babies!"

I frowned and said "Jake, do you think that's a good idea? You look seven months pregnant and you're a male. People will freak out."

Jake laughed at me and shook his head as he said "I know that. I have a plan. I am going to wear a baggy shirt with one of Emmett's sweatshirts and a over-sized coat. It is cold out today, so no one will question it."

I grinned at my mate and said "Okay, we will go to Wal-Mart and check out baby stuff, after you finish your breakfast!"

Jake finished his breakfast in record time and we were on our way. I held his hand as I drove to Wal-Mart. We entered Wal-Mart and went right to the baby section.

My mouth dropped open as I saw all the things for a baby. I didn't know that there was so much. Over the years I have been a vampire I didn't pay attention to any of the baby stuff that came out. It was just a painful reminder that I wouldn't be a father.

But, I am a father. God had gifted me with Jake and then he gifted me with a child. I will be forever thankful to him.

I was looking at all the cloths for babies. They were so cute! (A/N: every time I go to the store I look at the baby stuff! I don't have kids but I love to look at the cute outfits!)

I wandered down the aisles while Jake was looking at something else. I stopped as I saw something that so cute that I had to buy it. It was a small brownish teddy bear , it was so soft. (A/N: that was my first stuff animal! Still have it! Saving it for my kids!)

"Oh, Edward! Look at this crib! It's so cute!" said Jake in a high pitch voice. I went over to where Jake was and saw the crib he had pointed pointed out.

It was mahogany and it was beautiful. I went to get a cart and put the box in the cart. We brought stuff that we were going to need. We didn't buy any clothes, we would do that after we found out the sex of the baby. Which will hopefully be next week when Jake and the baby have the check up.

We cashed out and headed back home. I started bringing the stuff in and had to tell Jake to go sat down cause he was trying to left the heavy things.

Thank god Rosalie came to my aid. She helped Jake upstairs and sat him down in our room. She came back and started helping me bring the stuff up to Jake's and mine room.

With Rose's help, I moved things in the room and took somethings out. I gave Jake the job of opening the things we had bought. He pouted at that but relented when I told him that I wanted him to be careful.

I didn't want anything to happen to him and our baby. Rose, Jake and I had a blast putting the stuff together.

"Edward?" said Rose. I looked up at her, Jake had passed out a few minutes ago from all the excitement.

"Yeah?" I said as placed the changing table against the wall where my stereo used to be.

"Thank you." she said as she hugged me. I read her mind and smiled. She was happy that I had let her help with the baby stuff. It meant a lot to her.

"You're welcome, sis!" I said as I hugged her back. She left to go hunt. I laid down next to my sleeping mate and wrapped my arm around him.

I put my hand on the baby bump and the baby went wild. I smiled as I started humming the French song that my child loved so much.

Only one week until we find out if the was a boy or a girl.

I couldn't wait.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

JPOV

Today is the day! We are going to find out if our baby is a boy or a girl! I was so excited! Edward was too. He kept looking at the clock.

"Edward, if you keep looking at the clock time will go slower!" I said rolling my eyes at my mate playfully. (A/N: one of my teachers told me that in high school. I found out that it is true when I was waiting for the first part of breaking dawn. The damn clock just wouldn't move fast enough!)

Edward looked at me and said "Ditto! You have looked at the clock just as much as I have."

That was true. I couldn't help it!

Carlisle came into the living room and laughed when he saw Edward and I. We were looking at the clock.

"Come on, we will do the check up right now." said Carlisle still laughing. He laughed harder when Edward and I got up. I had to have help getting up. I waddled toward Carlisle's office.

I saw Rose stick her head around the corner from down the wall. I waved her over and she came over. I told her she can be in the room. She squealed and hugged me.

I went into the room and laid down on the bed. Carlisle went though the usual check up. Everything was good. Then, he got the ultrasound machine ready. I grabbed Edward hand and looked at him with excitement.

Edward looked back at me with a wide grin. I gasped as I felt the coldness of the gel. Carlisle turned on the machine and placed the wand on my stomach.

He moved the wand around as he said "I know you guys want to know the sex, hopefully the baby isn't shy."

Everyone laughed at that and I said "If he or she is that is okay-" I was cut off by Carlisle.

"Oh my god!" said Carlisle looking at the ultrasound with a shocked expression. I started panicking, what was wrong with my baby?

"What?" Rose and I said hysterically. Edward stood frozen in shock. He knew what was wrong. Stupid mind reading vampire!

Rose went over to the machine to see what was wrong. She gasped as she looked at the screen.

Then she started shrieking happily. She came over and hugged me. Well, it can't be bad if Rose is happy.

"What on earth is going on in here?" said Alice as she came in the room with the rest of the family.

They all looked at the ultrasound and their eyes widen and mouth dropped open. UGH! What was everyone seeing? I was about to get up and grab the machine, when Emmett said something that shocked me.

"Why does the baby have two heads?" he said as he looked at the ultrasound. Two heads? OH MY GOD!

Rose groaned at her husband and said "It's twins, you idiot!"

Twins? I have two babies growing inside me. I was in shock but I was happy. I rubbed my belly and I felt two kicks against my stomach. I giggled happily.

I looked up at Edward and he was still frozen in shock. I put my hand on his arm and shook him lightly.

"Edward?" I said. Edward unfroze and looked at me, his eyes wide.

"We are having twins! HA! We are having two babies!" he said laughing joyously. He hugged me and kissed my face, he placed his hands on my stomach.

I laughed along with him. I had tears of happiness running down my cheeks.

Esme came over and said "Congratulations!"

I looked over at her and said "Thanks...grandma!"

She laughed as everyone else said 'Congratulations'

I looked at Carlisle and said "I thought I was having only one baby. We saw only one baby. Why didn't we see the other one?"

Carlisle looked at me and said "In some cases, like this one, the other baby will hide behind the first baby. Doctors usually listen to the heartbeat to see if there is one set of heartbeats or more. But in this case, I did not hear other set of heartbeats."

"The other baby doesn't have a heartbeat?" I asked shakily. I felt Edward's arms tighten around my shoulders.

"They both have heartbeats! They are just so in sync and rhythm that I did not detect the other heartbeat. I can see baby B heartbeat on the ultrasound. Do you want to know the sex of the babies?" asked Carlisle.

"YES!" everyone yelled out. Carlisle laughed and moved the wand over my stomach, he was looking at the screen.

"Baby A is a girl. Baby B is a boy." said Carlisle smiling at me.

A girl and a boy! I was over the moon! Twins!

"Okay, I think we should set the date for delivery of the twins. It would be best if we induced labor and you would have a Caesarean(C-section)." said Carlisle as he wiped the gel off of my stomach

I nodded and said "Okay. When do you want to do that?"

Carlisle looked at the ultrasound machine and said "The babies are almost full term. Would Wednesday be okay?"

It was Sunday. I smiled and nodded. In three day's time I would be meeting my babies!

Later on that night Edward and I were laying down talking to our babies.

"Guess we are going to have to go shopping again." said Edward. I laughed and nodded. Yeah, we needed to more stuff and clothes.

"I can't believe we are having twins and that they are going to be here in three days! I can't wait!" he added as he ran his forefinger across my belly. The babies were going wild inside me.

I gasped as I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen.

"What's wrong?" asked Edward. The pain went away I just told him that it was nothing and asked him to me a glass of water. When he left the sharp pain came back. It left me breathless as it ripped though my abdomen.

What was going on? I sat up and stood up but the pain bought me to my knees. I grabbed the edge of the bed before I landed on the floor. I was panting.

I felt wetness between my legs. I shakily put my hand inside my baggy shorts and felt the wetness. I prayed to god that when I looked at my hand I wouldn't see blood.

I looked at my hand and it was clear liquid. Like water.

Water! Holy shit! My water broke!

"Edward! My water broke! I'm in Labor!" I shouted as the next contraction ripped though me.

A/N: Okay there's Chapter six! How was it? Like it? Hate it? Was the lemon good? I'm still new to the whole writing a sex scene, so if you have any pointers for me please review with them.

What do you think the names of the babies will be?

Which one do you think will be born first?

Tell me your thoughts! Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am so sorry about this late chapter! I did not know which way I wanted to go! I wanted it to be funny yet sweet. So, I kept deleting and rewriting it! I hope it is good! Thanks for all those who reviewed and added me to their faves and story alerts!

WARNING: M Rated! Male/Male. Lemons. MPEG! Minor language.

Summary: Edward proposed to Bella but she said no and moved to Florida. Edward is in a deep depression. Jacob has a secret, one that he hid very well since that day in the woods near Bella's house. Jacob had Imprinted on Edward. One day the pack found out and tried to kill him. His imprint finds him and cares for him. Can Edward return Jacob's love?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephine Meyer does.

**The Playlist for this story:**

**In the dark by Dev**

If the walls could talk by Celine Dion

**The day I fall in love by Dolly Parton and James Ingram**

You're still the one by Shaina Twain

**Gotta believe in something by Emily Osment**

A little more personal by Lindsay Lohan

**Two more lonely people by Miley Cyrus**

Runaway by Linkin Park

**I don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith**

**Forever and always by Shaina Twain **

_**The Vampire and The Werewolf**_

Chapter Seven

EPOV

"Edward! My water broke! I'm in Labor!" Jacob shouted and I dropped the glass of water. I ran up the stairs and saw that Jake was on his knees.

"Jake! Are you okay?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"NO! I am not fucking okay! I am in labor!" shouted Jake as he grabbed his stomach.

I got him up and panicky said "It's too early!"

Jake looked up at me with fire in eyes and said "Tell that to them!"

He shouted as another contraction ripped though him. I dug his fingers into my arm. I got him up and sat on the bed. He laid on side clutching stomach.

I started pacing the room and called Carlisle.

"Jake's in labor!" I shouted once my father picked up.

"What? It's too early!" he said.

"That's what I said. But these babies are impatient!" I said as looked at Jake who was whimpering.

"Okay, I am on my way. Keep Jake as comfortable as you can." Carlisle said and then hang up.

Okay, I thought. How do I keep Jake comfortable? I went over to him and knelt at the end of the bed. I ran my fingers.

He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. He was gritting his teeth. I wished I could switch places with him.

"Carlisle is on is way. Is there anything I can got or do for you?" I said gently.

"You could hit me over the head for starters." said Jake whimpering. I stopped petting his hair and looked at him, his whole body was curled into a fetal position.

Fuck! I couldn't stand to see my mate in pain. I told him to hold on and I ran to Carlisle's office. I grabbed the stuff that Carlisle would need to deliver my babies.

I bought all the stuff up to our room and put it on the beside table. I grabbed the Epidural and get it ready. I put the needle down and went to Jake.

I got him up to the head of the bed and turned him in his side. I lifted his shirt and ran my hand down his spine trying to find the right spot.

I found it and grabbed the needle. I paused and said "Jake, love. I am going to gave you Epidural. It will help with the labor pains."

"Oh thank you!" said Jake sobbing happily. I put the needle into the base of his spine and let the medicine enter his veins.

A minute later Jake relaxed. He was panting and sniffling.

"Thanks. This stuff works fast!" he said looking at me.

I nodded as I laid down next to him. I put my hand on his stomach, I could feel my babies kick. I smiled and looked at Jake, he looked at me with love in his eyes.

"Our babies are going to be here soon!" he whispered as he put his hand over mine.

I nodded and said "I can't wait. I'm sorry that you have to go though the pain. If I could I would do it for you."

Jake smiled and kissed my lips then said "Thank you. The pain is worth it when the end result is something precious. So, are you ready to be a daddy?"

I looked at him like he was crazy and said "I have never been more ready. Before I become a vampire, I dreamed of being a husband and a father. When I become a vampire I thought I could never be a father. But, I am and in a few hours I will be holding my two babies that I had made with the love of my life."

Jake had tears running down his cheeks, I leaned forward kissed the tears away. I heard Carlisle's car outside.

"Hold on, love. Carlisle will be here any minute and our babies will be here!" I said as I heard my father racing up the stairs as well as the others.

Carlisle ran into the room and flew to the bed. He checked over Jake.

"Well, it looks like the babies want to say hello to the world! They are very impatient!" said my father chuckling as he got the stuff ready to do the c-section.

Jake snorted and said "I wish they were a little less impatient. The pain is unbelievable."

I looked at my mate and ran my fingers though is hair which was wet with sweat.

"Oh, Jake. I wish I could take the pain that you are in!" I whispered in his ear then kissing the skin behind his ear. I felt him shiver in pleasure and grinned.

"I wish you could take it too but all the pain is worth it when we have our son and daughter in our arms." he said looking at me with those fathomless black-brown eyes.

Carlisle was asking Esme and Rosalie to get some towels and hot water then told the others to wait outside. Esme and Rosalie came back with arms full of towels and a bucket of hot water.

Carlisle lifted up Jake's shirt and said "Are you ready, Jake?"

Jake looked at him and then at me as he nodded, "Yes, I am ready!"

I smiled at my mate as Carlisle started to do the c-section. Jake gasped as he felt the knife cut into him and held on my hand for dear life.

"Shh. It's okay, my love. I am here! And soon our babies will be here!" I said as Jake started to cry a little. I kissed away the tears away and kissed his mouth as I heard Carlisle thoughts.

Carlisle gently put his hands inside my mate's stomach to feel around for our first child. My cold dead heart filled with warmth as I heard Carlisle's thought _I feel the head of your first child, son._

Out loud he said "Esme got a towel ready and Rosalie get ready for the second while Esme is cleaning up the first."

The women get ready and there was a pause that lasted five seconds. Those five long seconds were the longest seconds of my existence. Everything seem to slow down. I looked at Jake and he looked back at me.

Then sound of my child crying brought me back to the present and the sound filled my heart with so much love and warmth.

"It's a girl!" said Carlisle as he handed my screaming daughter to Esme. I laughed joyously as I kissed my mate.

He was laughing joyously as well, tears of happiness running down his tan cheeks. I looked over where Esme had my daughter, I wanted to see her so bad but I didn't want to leave Jake.

"Go. Go see our daughter." said Jake as looked over to Esme too. I looked at him and asked if he was sure, he just nodded. I flew to where my daughter was and I gasped as I took her in.

She had Jake's tan skin and hair but I could see a bit of red tint to the black. She had my features, my nose and mouth and when she opened her eyes I gasped.

They were emerald green and so beautiful. I reached out gently and rubbed the back of my forefinger against her chubby cheeks.

"Hello, baby girl. I am your daddy. I have waited so long to meet you." I whispered as I kissed the top of her head.

"Nine pounds, six ounces. She is in perfect health, Edward. And is perfect!" said Esme as she wrapped her arms around me. I looked at my mom and kissed her cheek.

"Edward!" screamed Jake and I flew back to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I took Jake's hand into both of mine.

"It hurts!" whimpered Jake as Carlisle was searching inside Jake for our son.

"The Epidural wore off. Jake take deep calming breaths, your son will be here any second." said Carlisle and said soon as he finished his sentence I heard the triumphed thoughts of my father as he felt my son's head.

The wail the my son let out once he was out of his father's stomach was loud enough to brake the windows in the whole house.

"It's a boy!" said Carlisle as he handed my son to Rosalie who immediately started to clean off my son.

Carlisle worked on Jake and checked him over. I looked at my mate, my love, my Jake, my everything.

"God, I love you!" I whispered in his ear and then I kissed him all over his face. Jake let out a breathless laugh.

"I love you, too!" he whispered exhaustedly as he ran his fingers though my hair.

I heard Esme and Rosalie come over with our babies. I looked up and saw Rosalie holding my son out to me. I wordlessly took my soon into my arms and looked at him.

My son had my skin tone and hair. He had Jake's nose and lips and his eyes. He was perfect. My daughter and my son are perfect.

I laid down next to Jake with our son just as Esme was placing our daughter in my love's arms. Jake was just awestruck as he looked at his daughter and son.

"Oh, my babies! You guys are so precious. Thank you, Edward. They are what I have always dreamed of." Jake said as he grabbed our son's tiny fist in his hand.

I looked up at my parents and Rosalie, if they could they would have tears stemming down their cheeks. I would be too and I wish I could cry.

There was a knock on the door and the others came in. Alice came over and looked at my children. She gasped as she took them in.

"Oh they are so cute! I can't wait to shop for them!" she said in a squeaky voice. Jake and I looked at each other and thought _Lord help us!_

Emmett came over and sat on the edge of the bed and looked at his niece and nephew and smiled goofy.

"So what are my niece's and nephew's names?" said Jasper, he was smiling. He loved all the happiness and all the love in the room.

I looked at Jake and nodded. He sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"Say hello to Annie Elizabeth Cullen and Anthony Edward Cullen." he said as I kissed their foreheads. Everyone awed and told us that the names were perfect.

I looked at Jake and our children for a good full minute. I knew what I wanted and I prayed the Jake wants it as well.

"Rose, could you please take Anthony for a few minutes." I said softly as I placed my son gently in her arms, she and Jake looked at me confused.

I went over to the dresser and took out the small black box. I walked slowly back over to the bed and knelt by Jake. I heard Alice gasped as she saw what I was about to do but could not see what Jake was about to say.

"Jake, that day that I found you in the forest was the worst and the best day in all the years that I have been on this earth. Worst, cause I did not know if you would survive. The best cause you did survive and that I was your mate as you are mine. The past almost nine months have been the best months of my existence and I want more months, years and the rest of forever with you Jacob Black." I said looking into my mate's eyes. I opened the small black box.

I heard Jake gasp. He handed our daughter to her grandmother and looked at me with fathomless black-brown eyes that were shinning with unshed tears.

"Will you, Jacob Black, marry me?" I said and then held my breath. The next thing I knew was that I was on my back on the bed with Jake straddling me say "Yes!" over and over again.

I let out a joyous yell as I kissed my fiancée. I hear my family all jump around and hug each other.

"I love you, Edward!" said Jake as I slipped on the gold band onto his finger.

I froze just before I kissed him as I heard Seth's thoughts _Look at those eyes, they are beautiful._

I let out a growl as Seth imprinted on my baby.

"What Edward?" asked Jake as he studied my frozen body.

"Seth imprinted on our son." I said slowly.

A/N: Okay, there's chapter seven! I hope you like it and again sorry for the wait! Now, I am going to bed! Only the epilogue left!

Tell me your thoughts! Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, here's the Epilogue. I hope it is good. The ending song is 'Heaven is a place on earth' by Belinda Carlisle.

WARNING: M Rated! Male/Male. Lemons. MPEG! Minor language.

Summary: Edward proposed to Bella but she said no and moved to Florida. Edward is in a deep depression. Jacob has a secret, one that he hid very well since that day in the woods near Bella's house. Jacob had Imprinted on Edward. One day the pack found out and tried to kill him. His imprint finds him and cares for him. Can Edward return Jacob's love?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephine Meyer does.

**The Playlist for this story:**

**In the dark by Dev**

If the walls could talk by Celine Dion

**The day I fall in love by Dolly Parton and James Ingram**

You're still the one by Shaina Twain

**Gotta believe in something by Emily Osment**

A little more personal by Lindsay Lohan

**Two more lonely people by Miley Cyrus**

Runaway by Linkin Park

**I don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith**

**Forever and always by Shaina Twain **

_**The Vampire and The Werewolf**_

Epilogue

FIVE YEARS LATER

JPOV

Five years has gone by since I gave birth my son and daughter. Today was their fifth birthday and we were having a big party.

I was in the kitchen putting the candles on the cake when the twins came running though.

"Slow down!" I called as they ran out the back door. I rolled my eyes. Ever since they started crawling it was impossible to slow them down. It got worse when they started to walk.

I looked up right when Seth came running in. He was panting and he was soaking wet, his cloths molding to his body like a second skin. I started laughing while Seth scowled at me.

"The twins?" asked Edward as he came in from the back yard. I can tell he was trying not to laugh. Seth nodded and shook his head. I covered the cake with my hands and glared at Seth.

"Sorry. I am going to get changed and then I am going to get those rugrats!" Seth said as he left leaving a puddle of water where he stood.

I shook my head as Edward took out a mop and cleaned up the water. I still can't get my mind wrapped around Seth imprinting on Anthony. I smiled as I remembered what I did when Edward told me.

FLASHBACK

_"Seth imprinted on our son" Edward said slowly. I looked at him then at Seth. I growled and jumped off the bed, I grabbed Seth by his throat and threw him against the __wall._

_ I felt Emmett and Edward try to get me off Seth but I was too strong._

_ "Jake, you know that it was involuntary!" Seth said with little breath he had left. I growled and squeezed his throat and I could hear my family yelling at me._

_ But a high pitch cry was what made me drop Seth. I turned around and saw that Anthony was screaming bloody murder, tears running down his red cheeks._

_ I went over to my son, who was in Esme's arms. I picked up my son and held him close. I then gasped as I saw myself holding up Seth against the wall with my hands. I was beyond shocked as I watched though my son's eyes the whole scene that had happen not only a minute ago._

_ I groaned when I felt my son's relief when I let go of Seth. He was happy that Seth was okay. It seems that my son was already taken by my pack mate._

_ I growled and turned around still holding my son. I looked at my fiancée and he looked back at me. He shrugged shoulders and came over to me._

_ "I don't like it any more then you do love." he whispered in my ear. He looked at where Seth was on the floor. I could see the red marks around his throat._

_ I felt guilty watching Seth try to catch his breath. I knew that he didn't ask for this. I walked over to him and knelt down I held out my son to my pack mate._

_ "I know that you didn't want this...but I can't imagine a greater person for my son to have as a friend, brother, and eventually in the future...way, way in the future...he will have a wonderful life mate." I said as I placed my son into Seth's arms._

_ Seth looked at me with shock, his mouth hanging open but he held out his arms to take his imprint into his arms._

_ My son looked at Seth and started giggling and waving his arms around. I laughed along with everyone else._

END OF FLASHBACK

I smiled as I remembered the day the twins were born. It was such a shock when Seth had imprinted on my son. I gasped as I felt arms wrap around my waist.

I looked up and saw Edward smiling at me. I smiled back at him and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed me back and turned me around.

He rubbed my stomach where our third child rested. I was four months pregnant with a little girl.

"How is she doing today?" My husband asked me. I sighed and leaned against him.

"Sarah is doing great. I can't wait to meet her." I said as I buried my head into his neck. Edward and I decided to name our daughter after her grandmothers, Sarah Elizabeth Esme Cullen. When we had told Esme what her granddaughter's name was, if she was human she would have had tears running down her cheeks.

"I can't wait to meet her too. I'm going to go out to _try_ and rein in the twins." Edward said and he went out the back door after passionately kissing me.

I felt a little lightheaded as I turned back to the cake. I looked at the cake to see if it needed anymore frosting. It didn't, I went to go get the matches when there was a knock on the front door. I frowned, who was at the door?

I went to the door and opened it. When I saw who it was I was beyond shocked.

"Bella?" I said.

"Do you know any other Bella?" said Bella snootily. I looked at her. She had dyed her hair blond, cut in an uneven bob and she was wearing very sultry clothes.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" she added putting a hand on her hip.

"Not that it is any of your business but I live here." I said. I saw Bella's eyes widen and then darken.

"You live here? With vampires?" she asked as she looked me up and down, she paused at my stomach. Her eyebrows frowned in confusion.

"Are you...pregnant?" she asked. I laughed at her expression.

"Yes, I am. This is my third child. I have twins that are five years old today." I said smiling at the look on Bella's face.

"How? You are a man!" said Bella in a high pitch screech. I rolled my eyes at her and shook my head.

"I know I am a man. I don't have to explain it to you!" I snapped at her. I was about to close the door in her face when I felt her fingernails dug into my left arms and pulled me toward her.

"Where's Edward?" she asked. I was livid! She was here for Edward. I whipped my arms away from her and I gave her my most fierce scowl.

"Like I am going to tell you! Leave here! You are not welcome here." I said though clenched teeth.

"You tell me right now, where my Edward is!" she said. _Her _Edward? I saw red. I turned around and grabbed her bony arms and threw her down the steps.

"_Your _Edward? I have news for you bitch! HE. IS. NOT. YOURS! Never has been and never will be. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to get back to Edward...My husband and our twin's birthday party." I said as I slammed the door on a very shocked Bella.

I turned around and leaned against the door closing my eyes I tried to clam my breathing. I gasped when I felt hands on my shoulders. I my eyes opened and I saw Edward's golden-brown eyes looking intensively into mine.

"You heard?" I asked. He nodded and gathered me into his arms.

"I love you so much, Jacob Cullen!" Edward whispered in my ear. I shivered as he started to kiss and suck my neck.

"Ewe! Gross!" shouted two small voices. Edward and I let go of each other and laughed at our children.

Edward zoomed over to them and took one in each arm and threw them over his shoulders.

"Let's go outside birthday kids!" Edward said growling playfully. The kids let out a high pitch laughters. I laughed as Edward took the laughing kids out the back.

I went to go get the cake and I let them, I went out the back door while starting to say 'happy birthday'

Later on that night Edward and I laid in bed together cuddling close. Edward was rubbing my stomach, where our daughter was kicking.

"She's a lively one. She will be a soccer player." said Edward as he kissed me. I laughed and nodded.

"Yes she will be. And a good one at that!" I said as Sarah kicked yet again. I looked at Edward and smiled when I saw the love in his eyes.

"How did I get so lucky?" he whispered as he raked his fingers though my hair. I smiled, it was me who was lucky.

I turned my head and looked at the bedside table where our wedding picture was. I smiled at the picture. We had gotten married when the twins were six months old.

It was beautiful. We had it outside with our family right there. Edward had worn a black tuxedo and I wore a sliver tuxedo. Annie was our flower girl, Esme held her and walked down the aisle. She wore the cutest pink outfit and shoes.

With Carlisle holding him, Anthony was our ring bearer, the black tux he wore was so cute. The whole ceremony was perfect. The vows that Edward said still made me cry when I thought of them.

I felt a cool finger under my chin and I looked over to Edward and smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I'm the lucky one! I got my vampire. Forever!" I whispered against his lips. We kissed chastely for a few seconds.

"And I got my werewolf. Forever!" he whispered. I kissed him deeply and then I cuddled closer to him.

I sighed in content. This is where I belonged, with my mate and our children.

Forever.

A/N: Okay! Wow! It's over. I now know how parents feel when their kids go off to collage. My baby is all grown up! I hope you liked it! I named the little girl after my cat Annie who died on April 16th . She was nineteen years old and very sick. I had to put her to sleep.

I miss her so much but I have a kitten name Jasper. I named that cause his eyes are yellow/gold and me being a fan of Twilight thought 'Oh! I will name him one of the Cullens guy's name. My mom didn't like the other names for him.

He is a helicon! Had anyone ever watched 'that darn cat'? Well, my cat is like that. And I swear! He thinks he is part dog! You know the expression 'My dog ate my homework' well in my case it's 'my _cat_ ate my homework'

He is lucky that I had a chapter of one of stories that I am writing that is not for fanfic written on my laptop.

Please leave a review! I am thinking of doing a one-shot with Seth and Anthony, when Anthony is older, should I do one?

I have two ideas for my next fanfic. One is another Edward/Jake story. The other is a Harry potter/Severus Snape story. Don't know which one I will do first.

All I know is that I have to re-read the Harry Potter books, it's been awhile since I have read them.

So, please leave a review and tell me your thoughts. I hope this story was good. Review...Please!

Thanks for all those who reviewed, added me to their faves and story/author alert.

Dreamer4ever22!


	9. AN

A/N: Sorry, this is not a new Chapter! I do not know when I will update but I will! Please have faith in me. But in the mean time a few questions.

**My story for Vampire Academy 'Stripped' was taken off by fanfiction cause the summary wasn't 'G' rated. Sorry for those who were reading it. I will be re uploading it soon.**

I am currently writing outtakes for my fanfic 'The Vampire and The Werewolf' they will be up within a week.

**Who is going to see Snow White and the Huntsman?**

Please check out my story 'Speed' it's a crossover between Vampire Academy and the movie 'Speed' I have yet to get reviews for this fic.

**Who is excited for 'The Golden Lily'? **

Who wants me to write more Dimitri/Adrian stories? And Jake/Edward stories?

**What pairings would you like me to do for the twilight saga, Vampire Academy, and Harry Potter?**

**A/N: Okay, I am going to go cool off cause it is hot in my apartment. Please review with your answers. Reviews are nice to read rather they are nice or not...so, please review. They also make me write faster (Hint. Hint!)**


	10. Important AN!

Important A/N!

FanFiction is deleting stories that have sexual things in them, songs Fics, and other things. They already deleted one of mine.

There is a site that is trying to stop Fanfic from destroying over thousands or more great stories. Stories that we have fallen in love with. That we save to our faves.

If you were to check your faves list right now, would you find your fave story? Or will it be gone without so much as a warning? I have over five hundred fave stories on my fave list.

I check it every free minute I have in fear that one of my fave story was deleted.

(Here is where you can go to help stop the destruction of FanFic. WWW. Change. [org]/petitions/fanfiction – net -stop – the – destruction- of – fanficiton – net)

_**take out the spaces and the brackets**_

Together we can make a difference! I had just signed it. Please, if you love the stories on your faves and you love your own stories then sign it.

Dreamer4ever22


	11. AN 2

A/N: I know that I have done AN's way too many times and I am sorry for that! And until this whole thing with fanfic is done with, I will not be updating any of my stories on this site.

I will be doing the boycott starting midnight, June 8, until midnight of June 10.

I will be at under the name Dreamer4ever23. I Will put up stories after the boycott this weekend.

For those of you who are not eighteen, I am sorry to say that I am go to take down my two stories that have sex in it and put it up at AFF

Hopefully, We the writers and readers will knock some sense into them!

If you want to save my stories to works or word document... I will not have a problem with that.

I am also on Facebook. Still trying to figure out how it works! Looking for friends. Have none.

I also just started a blog. If you want to check it out it's dreamland dream freely. Blogspot. Com

It's called Dreamland: Dream Freely. It's just stories that I write and songs that I write. Basically, it's a view of what goes on in my mind.

Hopeful the address will show up. If it doesn't send me a review or a PM.

I have no idea how long my stories are going to be up on FF. They might just delete the stories they deem against their rules or they might just delete my account. If they do that then I will find someway to upload them again!

My name is on my Blog, if you want to look me up on Facebook.

If you have not sign the Petition against FanFiction please PM me for the site info

Thank you for those who reviewed and added me to fave story/author!

Dreamer4ever22 :-)


	12. Last AN

A/N: Okay, this is the last AN for this story! I put up the first chapter on the writers coffee shop site. It's thewriterscoffeeshop dot com

If anyone has trouble getting on then review me or PM me. I will put some of my other stories up there too. Better safe then sorry. I will still write here but with FF deleting stories I fear for my stories! They slowed down deleting but I don't want to take the chance! Oh, my pen name at the new site is Dreamer4ever23!

Also, I will be doing the Seth and Anthony story. I do not know when I will upload it so check up once a week or when you can!

Thank You!


End file.
